Un secret
by Bliblou
Summary: HPPW. Alors que le secret de la vie de Harry et Percy dure depuis bientôt sept ans, un évènement tragique engendrera une vérité.
1. Un secret I

_Coucou. Comme je l'avais dit dans 'en quelques mots', j'ai envie depuis longtemps d'écrire quelque chose sur Percy et Harry. Et voilà que, alors que je viens de terminer d'écrire tout un axe de la trame d'Anima Veela, je suis soudainement prise d'un élan de volonté qui m'a forcé fortuitement à rédiger ceci plutôt qu'autre chose._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira,  
_

* * *

**Un secret**

**I  
**

Percy Weasley n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Ayant toujours été plus ou moins honnête avec lui-même - ce qui lui avait hélas valu des coups de déprime que personne n'avait semblé remarquer – le plus érudit de la famille Weasley était au fait que sa vie, de sa naissance jusqu'à la fin de la guerre avait été terriblement dure.

Né dans une famille pauvre, le troisième d'une 'série' de six frères et une sœur, il avait fallu qu'il soit celui qui était le plus calme, le plus posé, et peut être quelque part le plus doux – mais personne dans sa famille, tous plus surexcités les uns que les autres, n'y avait jamais prêté attention. De là vint sans doute le fait qu'il grandisse séparé de ses frères, toujours un peu mis à l'écart, son enthousiasme à faire découvrir ses lectures, ses idées, toujours méticuleusement sabordé par les siens.

Dure. Son enfance dans sa famille avait été dure et souvent – et c'était ce qui le faisait pleurer parfois, enterré sous sa couette au terrier – il avait souhaité être né autre part, ou ne pas être né du tout. Parce que vivre avec autour de soi des gens qui ne vous aiment pas, grandir avec autour de soi d'autres enfants qui se rient de vous, vous chahutent et vous rabaissent était quelque chose qui avait été presque insupportable à Percy.

C'est la raison pour laquelle à ses onze ans, le petit garçon qu'il était encore, ses cheveux roux un peu long bien coiffé, ses petites lunettes rectangulaires posées comme il le fallait sur son nez, et sa petite sacoche d'écolier vissée à son épaule, avait décidé que plus rien dans cette vieille bicoque dans laquelle il était né ne pourrait le toucher. Et petit à petit, chacun des mots qu'ils recevaient de ces autres enfants roux qui l'entouraient toujours avaient cessés de l'atteindre – ou bien plus certainement, il avait cessé de les écouter. Avec cela hélas, il avait tiré un trait sur sa famille.

Lorsqu'il revint de Poudlard pour la première fois, cela lui fit étrange de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait encore autant de personnes à la maison. Les enfants qui étaient là étaient presqu'autant que ceux avec qui il partageait son dortoir de première année chez les Gryffondor et ce n'était absolument pas reposant. Au château, il était encore terriblement facile de s'isoler et de lire, ou d'étudier. Il y avait la bibliothèque ou le dortoir, qui était souvent vide, les autres préférant jouer au Quidditch dans le parc ou participer aux diverses activités proposées par l'école. Il était facile, à l'école, d'oublier qu'il y avait plein de mômes autour de soi.

Au terrier c'était différent.

Au terrier, il y avait toujours les mêmes monstres qui avaient toujours adorés prendre Percy pour le vilain petit canard de la famille, et ce n'était pas maman Weasley qui allait venir gronder ses chères jumeaux – sa grande fierté – tandis qu'ils avaient _malencontreusement _renversés du jus de Citrouille sur le livre que Percy était en train de lire. Ce n'était pas non plus papa Weasley qui allait aider Percy a terminer ce devoir de vacance sur les Sorts de Runes antiques parce que 'c'est les vacances et tes frères veulent faire un match de Quidditch, je n'ai pas le temps Percy, désolé'.

Non vraiment, rentrer à la maison n'avait jamais été quelque chose que Percy était heureux de faire, et chaque année était pire que la précédente, parce qu'aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne semblaient enclin à l'accepter plus en grandissant. Il était juste le rebut de la famille. Toujours.

Pendant la guerre, cela avait été plus compliqué. Bien sûr, il était en colère et souhaitait ardemment rester en dehors de la famille, mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'il était difficile de se borner à observer de loin les évènements. Pourtant il combattit l'envie de quitter son statut auprès du ministre et ne rejoignit le 'bon côté' que tardivement, et encore, sa famille – ou ce qui en restait – ne sembla pas particulièrement ravie de le revoir – si ce n'est sa mère, mais sa mère était toujours là et faisait toujours office de mère (quelque chose que Percy détestait particulièrement parce que cela ne semblait jamais vraiment réel). Il participa comme il pu au dernier combat et vit ses proches combattre.

Et Fred mourir.

Et ce fut quelque chose pour lui de terrifiant de penser que c'était bien fait pour le jumeau restant. Qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre ce que cela faisait que d'être seul. Après avoir assisté à l'enterrement, loin d'eux et loin de tous, Percy choisit de disparaître.

-&-

« Hey Perc', tu penses que c'est mieux celle-ci ou celle-là ? » Demanda une voix grave rompant le silence d'un petit appartement londonien. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux roux long jusqu'à la nuque lâcha le journal qu'il était en train de lire et posa sur la table basse la tasse qu'il tenait. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, observant la personne en face de lui et plissa le nez. Ses lunettes glissèrent légèrement.

En face de lui, un homme plus jeune, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et à la fine musculature défilait torse-nu, proposant deux chemises différentes à porter, l'une blanche aux fines rayures rouges, l'autre bleu marine. Les deux étaient simples et jolies.

« La rayée, Harry. » Il soupira et reporta son regard sur l'article qu'il avait délaissé. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes toujours à vouloir t'habiller pour aller les voir. Ils seraient ravis même si tu débarquais en jogging. »

Le soupir qui sortit de la bouche d'Harry fit une fois de plus relever la tête à Percy qui haussa un sourcil. « Je peux ne pas y aller si tu veux Perc'. » Murmura le brun en s'approchant, passant une main dans les cheveux roux de son amant. Levant les yeux au ciel Percy secoua la tête et fit un vague geste de la main. « Nous avons cette conversation à chaque fois, ils sont ta famille, alors vas-y. »

« Ils sont aussi ta famille, Percy, et je suis sûre qu'ils seraient vraiment heureux de te revoir. » Manifestement agacé – comme toujours – l'érudit se leva de son siège et s'éloigna d'Harry.

« Allons-nous avoir cette conversation à chaque fois que tu vas chez eux, Harry ? C'est non. Je ne veux pas les voir, et ils vivent très bien sans moi. Ils l'ont toujours fait. » Alors que le plus jeune s'apprêtait à protester, Percy l'arrêta d'un regard noir. « Tu n'as jamais fait parti de la famille quand moi j'y étais, tu ne peux pas savoir. Et peu importe, je pense que même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien vu. » Puis il ajouta, tellement bas qu'il pensa que Harry n'avait sûrement pas entendu. « Comme les autres. »

Relâchant les chemises qu'il tenait toujours, le survivant s'avança de nouveau rapidement jusqu'à son compagnon et sans qu'il ne lui laisse le choix de s'écarter, le prit Percy dans ses bras, calant sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime Percy, c'est toi ma famille. Toi et Ted. et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux. Alors ça ne me fait rien de ne pas y aller, crois-moi. » « Menteur. »

Harry souffla de dépits et resserra un peu ses bras autour du corps mince – trop, mais Percy avait toujours été un peu anorexique, et rien de ce que pouvait faire Harry pour le faire manger plus ne semblait marcher. Il ferma les yeux et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. « Je t'aime. » Répéta t-il.

Et c'était tellement vrai que parfois c'en était douloureux. Percy ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait presque jamais à ces petites déclarations, mais Harry sentait les battements frénétiques faire trembler le corps contre lui et il était certain que le cadet des Weasley ressentait la même chose. Harry n'avait pas besoin de mot.

« Vas-y maintenant Harry, sinon tu vas être en retard. » Chuchota Percy après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable et apaisant. Il s'extirpa des bras tentaculaires de son amant et le regarda avec douceur. « Tout ira bien. Je vais m'appliquer à terminer cette traduction de l'enfer, et ensuite je préparerais du thé et des gâteaux et j'irais chercher Ted. Et quand tu seras là, on mangera devant votre stupide feuilleton. »

Harry le fixa encore un moment – et il savait qu'il irait de toute manière, parce que Percy ne le laisserait pas rester – et finalement il se détourna et alla attraper la bouteille de vin rouge qui avait été sorti de la cave et attendait sagement sur la table.

« Je reviens vers 16h. » Dit-il en revenant sur ses pas, proche de Percy. Il étendit son bras et posa sa main sur la joue du roux, puis l'embrassa. « Je t'aime. »

« A toute à l'heure. » Et il transplana.

Rester là, seul, dans le silence qui suivait toujours les départs de Harry, Percy ne pu s'empêcher plus longtemps de laisser les larmes glisser de ses yeux bleus.

-&-

« Allez, je suis sûr qu'il est beaucoup mieux là où il est. »

La conversation à laquelle Harry ne souhaitait pas particulièrement participer alors qu'ils allaient entamés le dessert était partie d'une simple réflexion de Ginny sur le fait que le livre qu'elle avait tenté de lire la semaine passée était 'un livre abominablement chiant qui aurait sûrement beaucoup plût à Percy'. Harry avait grimacé et soupiré discrètement, sachant déjà que la conversation allait immanquablement se tourner vers la disparition du frère Weasley, et cela, évidemment, n'avait pas manqué.

« Ta gueule Ron. » Rétorqua sèchement Charlie alors que le Ronald énonçait les raisons pour lesquelles sans doute, Percy était mieux sans eux là où il était.

« Aux dernières nouvelles il pourrait être mort. » Murmura George de son fauteuil, les yeux cernés.

« Ne dis pas ça, George, je t'en pries. » Grogna Arthur tandis qu'il passait une main dans le dos de sa femme. « Merlin, qu'avons-nous fait pour qu'il nous haïsse autant ? » Molly se passa une main sur le visage et essuya quelques larmes naissantes.

« Il se sentait probablement trop intelligent pour appartenir à cette famille, ne te fais pas du mal pour ça, maman. C'est juste un sale petit con égoïste. » Répondit Ginny avec humeur. Elle avala son verre de bièrraubeure et claqua sa langue sur son palais.

«Tais-toi Ginny. » Lâcha d'une voix lasse George en s'enfonçant encore dans son fauteuil. « Parce que tu trouves qu'elle a tort ? » Continua Ron avant d'engouffrer un morceau de tarte au chocolat.

« Oui ! Je pense qu'elle a tort. Non je ne pense pas qu'il est mieux où il est parce qu'il n'est pas ici, avec sa famille, et qu'il est probablement tout seul. Et non, Ginny, ce n'est pas lui le sale con égoïste, c'est nous. Parce qu'on a jamais fait attention à lui et qu'on ne l'a jamais considéré comme un frère, parce qu'il n'était pas comme nous. Alors taisez-vous ! »

Bien, cette fois, Harry n'avait rien eu à dire pour défendre Percy, il semblait que George supporte de moins en moins le fait que son petit frère et sa petite sœur médisent sur l'ancien préfet en chef.

Le cœur de Harry se serra un instant lorsqu'il croisa le regard tellement triste de George. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait souvent voulu faire, d'aller voir George et de lui dire que Percy n'était pas mort aussi, mais qu'il était un peu heureux avec lui. Il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de Percy et il préférait choisir son amant plutôt que l'un de ceux qui avaient participés à le rendre malheureux – Même si, bien sûr, il était aisé de répondre à cela que tous n'étaient que des enfant et que Percy avait une réaction disproportionné. Harry savait pour l'avoir vécu qu'être le paria, la petite bête noire d'une famille n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait réellement guérir au fil des années.

« Quelqu'un veut-il du café ? » Demanda doucement Molly, brisant le silence tendu qui avait suivi les paroles de George.

Cinq mains se levèrent et la femme rondelette s'en retourna à la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau regorgeant de petits gâteaux, d'une cafetière et de tasses assortis. Elle servit son monde et s'installa au côté de son mari sur l'un des sofas biscornus.

« Au fait Harry, quand auront lieu tes vacances ? Nous nous demandions si tu aimerais venir passer quelques jours ici avec Ted ? » Proposa Arthur en souriant gentiment.

Harry se retint de secouer la tête brusquement. Non, il n'allait sûrement pas passé plusieurs jours ici à les entendre déblatérer à qui mieux-mieux sur la quasi-intolérable fugue de l'un de leur fils.

Autant aujourd'hui Arthur semblait de bonne humeur, autant il lui arrivait souvent de vociférer contre le plus lâche de ses fils et de se demander à voix haute ce qu'il avait bien pu rater dans son éducation. A cela, Harry se retenait toujours de répondre qu'il n'avait pas été un père du tout pour ce fils intelligent et sage, et que c'était bien la le problème.

De plus, le brun n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps loin de Percy qui, si il voulait faire croire à Harry que tout allait bien quand il se rendait dans sa famille, était en réalité toujours secouer de le voir partir. Et Harry grimaca en songeant que d'habitude au moins Ted était là pour changer les idées de Percy ; Aujourd'hui, le petit garçon s'était rendu à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé Molly, Arthur, mais je suis occupé pendant les vacances, ce ne sera pas possible. »

« Tes bouts de chou te mêlent la vie dure ? » L'interrogea Bill en souriant. Charlie derrière lui rit doucement. Et Harry était content d'avoir au moins eux deux de son côté – du moins, du côté 'Percy n'est pas un traitre à la famille, il a fait ses choix, et nous aimerions lui dire qu'on ne lui en veut pas et qu'il est le bienvenu'. Le brun se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une conversation avec son amant qui avait tourné essentiellement autour des deux grands frères qui prenaient soin, souvent, de leur petit frère mis à l'écart.

Mais cela n'avait pas été assez.

« Ils sont adorables. » Répondit Harry en sortant de ses pensées. Il était maître d'une classe de petits sorciers en devenir depuis deux ans. Il allait enchaîné sur quelques anecdotes amusantes et attendrissantes lorsque la cheminée s'éclaira. Arthur agita sa baguette pour en autoriser l'accès et une secrétaire à lunette apparu dans l'âtre. « Monsieur et Madame Weasley ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix aiguës. « Oui. »

« Je vous contacte de la part de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, votre fils hum…, elle tourna la tête vers le feu puis revint – Percy Weasley, a été admis il y a une heure et quart. Il semble qu'il ait été agressé dans son appartement. » Expliqua t-elle d'un ton tout à fait professionnel alors que le sang avait quitté le visage d'Harry et qu'il était prêt à hyperventiler.

Charlie, Bill et George s'étaient immédiatement levés et Molly et Arthur, l'air paniqués, les rejoignirent rapidement près de la cheminée.

« Nous arrivons immédiatement. Nous arrivons.» Dit rapidement Molly en empognant un chandail. Elle l'enroula autour de ses épaules et attendit que la secrétaire disparaisse pour la suivre.

Harry dû se retenir de les bousculer tous pour courir jusqu'à son amoureux et attendit que chacun des membres de la famille Weasley passe devant lui.

« Percy, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser, putain. » Croassa t-il en tremblant lorsque tout le monde eut quitté le terrier. Il ferma les yeux et éloigna les nombreux souvenirs de la bataille finale, de la mort de Sirius, de Rémus, qui envahissaient son esprit et entra dans la cheminée.

-&-

« Allo ? »

« Sam, c'est moi. » Murmura Harry au téléphone d'une voix rauque. « Merde Harry, comment va Percy? Putain, c'était horrible, il va bien ? »

Harry retint un sanglot et se mit un peu plus dos à la famille Weasley qui était installée sur des chaises un peu plus loin de lui.

« Il est dans le coma, il…Les médicomages ne savent pas si il va se réveiller. On lui a fait tellement de mal, Sam. J'aurais dû être là. » Souffla t-il encore retenant ses sanglots alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Il passa sa main libre sur son visage. « Est-ce que Ted va bien ? »

« Oui, Seigneur oui. » « Oh Merlin, si il avait été à la maison, si il avait été à la maison. » Murmura Harry en une litanie, horrifié à l'idée que son fils ait été agressé ou tué. « Il va bien Harry, attends d'accord, je te le passe. »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà un souffle un peu précipité retentit dans le combiné. « Papa-Ry ? » Lui parvint une petite voix.

« Hey chéri, tu vas bien ? » Dit doucement Harry, tentant de parler normalement à travers ses larmes. « Ca va, on a joué à Cache-Cache avec Maëlle et Glenn, et après on a fait des cookies comme Papa-Perc' il fait. J'en ai gardé pour vous. » Raconta l'enfant d'une voix enchantée. Harry manqua laisser échapper un sanglot à la mention de Percy.

« C'est bien ma puce, c'est bien. Par contre, papa et moi on sera pas là ce soir alors tu vas dormir chez Sam et Claire d'accord ? Mais dés qu'on revient, je veux des cookies. »

« Je t'en garderais pleins ! » Il y eut quelques paroles échangées dans le combiné. « Papa, Sam veut te parler alors Bisous ! »

« Bisous mon cœur. » Répondit – Souffla – Harry.

« Tu vas rester à l'hôpital ? » Demanda Sam quand il eut récupéré le téléphone. « Oui. Ils…Ils disent qu'ils en sauront un peu plus demain. Pour le…le doloris et tout ça, tu vois. »

Il se remit à pleurer et souhaita que son ami soit là. « Merde Harry, putain. Je… »

« Ca va Sam, je dois y aller ok. Je te rappelle. »

« D'accord. Ok. Tiens-moi au courant. » En même temps, ils raccrochèrent le téléphone.

* * *

_La suite avant la fin de la semaine si vous avez aimé!_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt._

_Blibl'  
_


	2. Un secret II

_Bonsoir, _

_Whou, je suis bien contente que ce petit bout de fic plaise à tant de monde et je vous remercies beaucoup beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews ^__^...Finalement, et comme vous pourrez le constater, je m'éloigne du TWOSHOT donc bon...Mais pas de panique, Anima Veela arrivera!_

_Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Un secret**

**II  
**

Harry après avoir raccroché, avait laissé la famille Weasley pour se rendre au vestiaire. Tremblant, il tentait vainement de faire disparaître les traces rouges autour de ses yeux, ainsi que la pâleur de son visage.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et posa à plat les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, se fixant dans le miroir, les dents serrées. Il se retenait à grand peine de simplement sortir d'ici, se rendre auprès des Weasley et leur balancer ce qui le liait à leur fils - ou ce qui en restait - depuis le début.

* * *

_Harry devait absolument trouver ce fameux mixeur à pile pour Arthur. C'était totalement idiot – et dangereux- mais l'homme avait semblé extatique à l'idée de posséder un objet moldu capable de hacher seul des légumes et autres aliments, que le brun n'avait pu résister à l'envie de le satisfaire. Le fait que l'homme ait perdu l'un de ses fils six mois plus tôt dans la bataille y était sans doute pour quelque chose._

_Il enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches et cligna des yeux. La neige depuis trois jours, n'avait pas cessé de tomber et le monde moldu semblait submergé par les nombreux et inquiétants changements climatiques. Heureusement, Harry avait appris grâce à Hermione que les sorciers, lorsque la situation commencerait à devenir vraiment problématique seraient là pour fixer le tout avec la magie (et Harry pensait que c'était totalement idiot de laisser les choses continuer ainsi alors qu'elle pourrait être stoppée dés maintenant). _

_Alors qu'il allait se mettre à vociférer à voix haute contre l'incompétence du ministère de la magie – qui valait bien ceux du monde moldu – un instinct étrange le força à relever la tête lorsqu'un trait roux passa dans son champ de vision. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il connaissait cette silhouette et encore plus ce visage long entouré de fin cheveux roux, que déjà Percy avait disparu au coin de la rue. _

_Regardant d'un côté et de l'autre pour traverser, le brun s'élança sur la chaussée et rejoignit la rue dans laquelle le roux venait de s'engager. C'était étrange pour Harry d'être là à poursuivre une personne qui ne l'avait jamais aimé tandis qu'il s'insinuait petit à petit dans sa famille - et le brun avait toujours été déconcerté en voyant à quel point le cadet de la famille était mis à l'écart, sa personnalité contrastant totalement avec celle de ses frères ou de sa sœur. Allongeant le pas, il parvint à attraper sa cible et dans un mouvement abattit presque brusquement sa main sur l'épaule de Percy Weasley._

_

* * *

  
_

Harry soupira profondément, souriant doucement en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Le souvenir de leur première vraie rencontre avait surgit dans son esprit et son cœur se serra encore un peu plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas envisager de vivre sans lui.

Il reprit une grande respiration et quitta la pièce juste au moment où Kingsley Shakelbot passait devant le vestiaire.

« Kingsley ! » Appela le survivant - le vainqueur - doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Weasley 'entassés' au fond du couloir. L'homme noir sursauta brièvement et se tourna vers Harry, son visage se tintant immédiatement de peine.

« Harry. » Commença t-il, mais le brun l'arrêta d'un geste. « Kings' tu as été à l'appartement ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » S'empressa de demander Harry.

« Rien Harry, ceux qui ont fait ça sont très doués, personne n'a rien vu. » Le brun acquiesça et se racla la gorge. « Tu as vu les photos ? » interrogea t-il encore, jetant un coup d'œil vers les Weasley.

Kingsley hocha la tête. « Oui Harry. » « Kingsley !» Retentit alors la voix d'Arthur du fond du couloir. L'homme se mit à avancer rapidement vers eux, suivit de Bill, Charlie et George. « S'il te plait, Kingsley, ils ne sont pas au courant alors ne dis rien, d'accord ? » Supplia Harry.

L'auror, qui avait bien compris que les Weasley ne devait pas être au courant de la relation qui liait Harry Potter et leur fils disparu hocha la tête et offrit un sourire encourageant à Harry.

«On fera tout pour coincer ce salaud Harry. Je te le promets. »

« Kingsley ! As-tu trouvés quelque chose ? » Demanda Arthur lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Sachant déjà la réponse, le survivant – le vainqueur – rejoignit le fond du couloir les épaules basses, et se laissa tomber dans un des sièges. Et Kingsley se sentit défait par cette vision. Ce pauvre gosse aurait-il finalement la paix ?

-&-

Il faisait nuit. Ginny et Ron étaient à moitié endormis sur un double siège, Hermione lisait un livre, l'air concentré et les parents Weasley se tenaient la main comme si leur vie en dépendait – et à cet instant précis, Harry les haïssait tous, excepté les trois ainés – en dehors de Percy – qui discutaient doucement dans un coin, l'air défait. Et lui était là au milieu, l'air de ne rien avoir à faire là, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir se rendre au chevet de son cher compagnon.

Une des grandes portes sur le côté s'ouvrit alors et un médicomage pénétra dans le couloir, venant à leur rencontre. Et même si ce fut Harry qui bondit en premier sur ses pieds, Molly et Arthur furent ceux qui posèrent les questions.

« Monsieur Weasley est dans un état assez sérieux. » Avança le médicomage d'un ton professionnel. Harry sentit immédiatement son sang courir plus vite dans ses veines et sa tête se mit à tourner. S'appuyant contre le mur, il fit cependant attention au reste du diagnostic.

«Il semblerait qu'il ait été d'abord roué de coups, de fait, plusieurs de ses cotes ont été cassées et son bassin fracturé. Nous avons pu fixer ces blessures-là, malheureusement, nous avons également découvert un œdème plutôt mal placé dans son cerveau. Une accumulation de sang qui si sa pression intracrânienne ne diminue pas pourrait lui être fatal. A cela hélas, s'ajoute les effets secondaires que le doloris a pu avoir sur lui. Nous en saurons plus dans quelques jours, pour le moment, il faut juste attendre. »

Le verdict était tombé.

Bien –

(Oh Non. Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas Percy. Pas encore.)

Molly s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son mari qui avait considérablement pâli et Georges s'était lui littéralement écroulé dans l'étreinte de Bill. Charlie, inquiet de constater l'air hagard et brisé d'Harry s'approcha doucement de lui. « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda t-il, soucieux. Mais derrière la voix concernée de Charlie en résonna une autre, et Harry ne put se retenir.

« Il sera sûrement mieux mort, non ? » Et peu importe ce qui avait été le début de la phrase prononcée par Ron, ou bien même la mauvaise tournure qu'elle avait prise, le brun bondit sur son meilleur ami et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage, hurlant de rage.

-&-

Il pleuvait. Harry s'était fait sortir manu-militari de l'hôpital après qu'il eut hurlé un moment sur Ron et que Molly lui ait flanqué une gifle pour avoir agressé son fils dans un moment pareil et maintenant Harry était assis là, les maudissant tous et pleurant comme si demain n'arriverait jamais, comme si la seule chose parfaite dans sa vie venait de disparaître – et c'était vrai. _Presque_ vrai et réel.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres traversa ses lèvres et il enterra son visage dans ses mains. « Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » Lui parvint la voix de Bill qui avec Charlie et George, l'avait suivit à l'extérieur.

Le brun ne répondit rien et souhaita qu'ils disparaissent juste, le laissant prier encore et encore n'importe quel Dieu. Oh Merlin, comment pourrait-il seulement annoncer la nouvelle à Ted. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Harry… » Retentit doucement la voix de Charlie cette fois-ci. « Non. » Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. « Écoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de voir encore quelqu'un mourir alors que… » « PERCY NE VA PAS MOURIR ! » S'exclama t-il en se levant brusquement, se tournant vers les trois hommes roux. « Il ne peut pas mourir. » Asséna t-il encore.

« Calmes-toi Harry, je veux juste dire que si il meurt, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. » Reprit George l'air triste – comme toujours. Et Harry perdit encore un peu plus de ses couleurs dans l'instant.

- Oh non…Et si c'était sa faute ? Et si quelqu'un avait découvert qu'il vivait avec Percy et Ted depuis tant d'années et avait voulu se venger de la mort de Voldemort, ou peut être était-ce un fan hystérique, jaloux ou… Les yeux écarquillés, Harry s'éloigna des frères de son amant – Oh Seigneur, et si Ted avait été là…Et Si Percy mourait ! –

« C''est ma faute, c'est ma faute.» Se mit-il à répéter, sanglotant, entourant son corps de ses bras – et il avait juste l'impression de devenir fou.

Il pleura encore plus fort et fut brusquement attiré dans les bras de Bill qui avait franchit la distance les séparant. « Non, non, ce n'est pas ta faute. » Clama t-il d'une voix dure.

« J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû être là. » Répondit vaguement Harry, les yeux grands ouverts desquels s'échappaient nombre de larmes. Les trois frères échangèrent un regard et froncèrent les sourcils. « Harry, comment aurais-tu pu être là, tu ne savais même pas où il était » tenta de le rassurer Bill. « Siiiiii. » Pleura Harry. « Si. » Répéta t-il en s'étranglant.

Le serrant quelques instants plus fort encore, Bill repoussa doucement Harry et croisa son regard. « Est-ce que tu savais où il était ? »

La voix perdu dans ses sanglots, l'air totalement brisé, Harry ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, plus, ne rien dire. Pas alors que Percy allait peut être le laisser. Les frères l'entourèrent un peu plus encore.

« Comment savais-tu ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ? » Demanda Georges en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux du brun.

« Il ne voulait pas. » Croassa Harry en réponse. « Il ne voulait pas. » Il s'écarta ensuite un peu et alla fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, d'où il tira ce qui semblait être un portefeuille. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tendait en tremblant une photo plastifiée.

« Putain de merde ! » S'exclama Bill en jetant un œil sur l'image.

C'était une photo qui avait été prise par Sam deux ans plus tôt, Ted avait cinq ans et était porté par Percy, sa tête reposant sur son épaule alors qu'il souriait au photographe, Harry quant à lui, était juste à côté d'eux, contre eux, et déposait un baiser sur l' une des joues de Perc'.

Et Harry ne pouvait pas perdre ça. - Non.

Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, il s'évanouit.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que Harry en fait trop, j'étais totalement dedans et ça me faisait mal à moi aussi de le savoir aussi triste. _

_Je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas répondre aux reviews - vraiment vraiment, j'avais envie de les faire et tout - mais il est déjà neuf heures et je n'aurais pas le temps de poster demain parce que je vais à l'expo de mes soeurs - ouai, elles sont supers célèbres et tout!! - en archi' et en photographie - je suis nul dans les deux moi, c'est trop injuste. ^__^ Donc voilà. _

_La suite vendredi si vous voulez... _

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	3. Un secret III

_Bonsoir à tous, d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté Vendredi, j'ai dû rentrer chez mes parents. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre même si il n'est pas arrivé Vendredi ^__^_

_Je vous remercie en tout cas tous pour vos reviews (pas de réponses encore cette fois, je suis désolé). Certains n'ont pas bien compris qui était Ted, j'espère que ce chapitre vous éclairciera.  
_

_**Et je voulais vous demander**__, chers lecteurs/trices, si certains d'entre vous étaient du Canada, because voyez-vous, je pars en Août, All by myself, faire un petit tour du Québec (+ Nouvelle Ecosse), c'est-à-dire une semaine à Montréal, une semaine à Québec et une semaine à Halifax – je doute que certains habitent à Halifax mais je pose quand même la question. Enfin bref, si vous correspondez au profil recherché (Ca se voit que je passe mon temps à faire les petites annonces ?) n'hésitez pas à me contacter ^__^ _

_

* * *

  
_

**Un secret**

**III**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et les parents Weasley, ainsi que Ron et Ginny avaient acceptés de rentrer suite à la promesse des ainés qu'ils les appelleraient dés qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Hermione quant à elle, avait quitté les lieux plus tôt dans la soirée, prétextant une correction interminable de Mémoire – Bien peut être était-ce la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de porter un quelconque intérêt à Percy.

Et pendant que Charlie et Bill avaient raccompagnés leur parent jusqu'au Hall des Cheminées, Georges était resté dehors avec Harry, tentant vainement de le faire parler, et de le rassurer.

Seulement il était dur de rassurer quelqu'un - l'amoureux d'un malade – sans savoir concrètement si le malade en question allait s'en sortir. Et c'était d'autant plus dur pour Georges car c'était parler de la survie ou de la mort d'un frère – encore un.

« Je suis sûr que Percy se réveillera Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait personne pour qui se battre. Visiblement, tu es là, et Ted aussi. » Souffla encore le jumeau roux.

Mais Harry encore une fois ne répondit pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, presque dix minutes après qu'il se soit évanoui, et que deux infirmières soient venus leur prêter main-forte pour le réanimer.

Un médicomage avait ensuite accouru – Harry était l'Elu, le vainqueur, après tout – et avait proposé à Harry de lui faire faire quelques examens. Ce à quoi le brun avait répondu par la négative, en ajoutant que le seul moyen qu'il aille mieux était de faire sortir du coma Percy Weasley. Le Médecin sorcier n'avait fait qu'acquiescer, peiné pour le Héros, et s'était détourné, leur envoyant quelques instants plus tard une infirmière avec des tasses de café bouillant et la promesse qu'ils pourraient restés ici toute la nuit.

« Harry, tu ne veux pas m'en parler, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment vous avez fait cette photo, et comment va mon frère, et tout ? » Georges sentit le souffle de Harry se précipiter.

« Je suis vraiment très heureux de savoir que mon frère n'a pas été seul pendant toute ses années, et qu'il ait été avec toi est encore mieux. » Tenta t-il ensuite, pour le faire parler.

Et après un long silence pendant lequel il avait fermé les yeux, Harry se mit finalement à parler. Et Charlie et Bill qui arrivaient derrière eux s'arrêtèrent tout proche, pour ne pas déranger, et écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Demanda le brun, se tortillant les mains nerveusement. « Ben, depuis quand ça dure et tout. Sur la photo Teddy a cinq ans, non ? Ça fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Il eut la surprise – et peut être un peu de soulagement mêlé de peine – de voir Harry sourire.

« Cette photo a été prise le jour du spectacle de Noël de l'école. Il jouait un elfe des neiges. » Harry posa un regard brillant sur la photo, sur laquelle Teddy souriait dans les bras de Percy, vêtu de blanc jusqu'aux cheveux.

Georges plissa les yeux et rit légèrement alors qu'il remarquait que le petit métamorphomage avait fait pousser ses oreilles en pointe. « C'est Percy qui a supervisé tout le spectacle et fait la plupart des costumes. » Avec tendresse, Harry passa un doigt sur la photo. « Et depuis deux ans, vous êtes ensemble, alors ? » Recommença Georges, avide de savoir depuis combien de temps la vie de son frère était belle.

Le brun à ses côtés sourit encore puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il allait répondre, il sentit finalement la présence des deux frères ainés derrière lui et se retourna.

« Vous pouvez venir, je ne vais pas refaire une crise. » Murmura t-il tristement. « Désolé, on ne voulait pas… » Commença Charlie, mais il ne trouva visiblement rien d'autre à dire et se contenta de suivre Bill et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Donc, deux ans, c'est ça ? » Lâcha Bill, pour relancer la conversation qu'il venait d'interrompre avec son frère.

« Sept. » Dit doucement Harry, d'une voix basse et douce, révélant ce secret gardé depuis tant d'années.

Les expressions ahuries des frères de son compagnon firent grimacer Harry. « Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas été mis au courant plus tôt, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas. Il ne se sent juste plus de la famille et il ne voulait pas que je sois rejeté moi aussi parce que je le fréquentais. »

Charlie et Bill soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble d'exaspération. «Percy a toujours eu cet instinct de se replier sur lui-même dés que quelque chose ne va pas. Et cela me tue qu'il nous ait mis au même rang que Gin' et Ron. » Ronchonna le dompteur de Dragon en fronçant les sourcils.

De nouveau, Harry sourit tristement.

« C'est ce que je lui disais, et je pense qu'il le savait au fond de lui, mais il ne voulait pas d_éranger_. Et, et bien, vous savez comment il est…Une fois qu'il s'est mis une idée en tête, il est difficile de le faire changer d'avis. J'aurais bien aimé vous en parler, mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis moins à l'aise avec vous. » Confia t-il en les regardants tours à tour. « Excepté Georges, je ne vous connais pas vraiment tous les deux donc je ne me voyais pas venir frapper à votre porte pour me présenter à vous en tant que beau-frère alors qu'à chaque repas de famille, je suis un gentil hétéro célibataire. »

Charlie et George rirent un instant, puis leurs visages à tous reprirent une teinte sombre. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? » Demanda le jumeau restant.

Les traits d'Harry s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus et il secoua la tête. « Quelqu'un qui aurait découvert la vérité et qui voudrait me faire du mal ; un adepte de Voldemort, un fan hystérique…Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est probablement à cause de moi. » Répondit-il les yeux de nouveau envahis de larmes. Il respira cependant profondément et les empêcha de rouler sur ses joues.

« Perc' passe son temps à faire de la traduction, et le reste du temps il s'occupe de Teddy, je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir. »

« Peut être qu'il a travaillé sur certains dossiers sensibles lorsqu'il était au ministère. Je sais qu'il a participé à l'arrestation de certaines personnes qui n'avaient pas grand chose à faire avec Voldemort. » Proposa doucement Bill, comme si le fait d'évoquer ce passé qui avait séparé la famille Weasley était sujet tabou.

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est possible. J'en parlerais à Kingsley. »

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes encore puis Georges fronça les sourcils. « Et dans tout ça, où est Teddy ? »

Harry déglutit, l'idée terrifiante que son fils ait pu être avec Percy lors de l'agression encore présente. « Il est chez un collègue à moi, c'était l'anniversaire de son fils qui a l'âge de Teddy. Ils vont le garder pour la nuit. »

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de murmurer sa question. « Est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que Percy est pour Teddy ? » Demanda t-il un peu inquiet d'en demander trop à l'Elu.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas inquiet ou en colère des questions posées par les frères de son compagnon, au contraire, c'était comme s'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin en parler. Probablement aurait-il même sourit si Percy n'avait pas été en soin intensif, entre la vie et la mort.

« Teddy appelle Percy, Papa ou PapaPerc'. Comme il m'appelle PapaRy. J'ai rencontré Percy dans le Londres Moldus en Octobre 98, peu de temps après que j'ai finalement obtenu la garde de Ted. Après mon emménagement dans le Londres Moldu en Novembre, Percy a accepté de nous rendre visite de temps en temps, et de garder Teddy quand je n'étais pas là. Perc' semblait fasciné de voir les petits cheveux de bébé passer de châtain à Jaune, à Bleu, à Marron. Il lui a fallu à peine trois jours pour comprendre que chaques couleurs représentaient un état d'esprit de Ted. C'était fascinant. »

Et Harry en parlait comme si il était fasciné par ses souvenirs, sous l'œil tendre des trois rouquins. « Finalement, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble en Décembre, il est venu passé Noël chez moi. Vous vous souvenez, c'est la première année où j'ai refusé l'invitation de vos parents ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Harry depuis sept ans, n'avait pas fêté un seul Noël ou Jour de l'An dans la famille Weasley, ce qui probablement, avait contribué à l'éloignement affectif flagrant de Molly pour Harry.

« En Février 99, on a acheté un appartement plus grand et on a emménagé ensemble. »

« Percy est donc le colocataire aigri qui ne veut personne dans l'appart'. » S'amusa Bill en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête. « C'était la seule façon de dissuader Ron et Hermione de venir chez nous. »

Les trois garçons avaient sûrement encore beaucoup de questions à poser, et déjà Charlie ouvrait la bouche, quand une infirmière se rendit jusqu'à eux.

« Messieurs, commença t-elle doucement – le médicomage m'a chargé de vous dire que vous pouviez venir voir Monsieur Weasley. Vous pourrez y rester toute la nuit si cela vous plait.» Dit-elle, et elle avait l'air vraiment touchée par les mines affectées des hommes devant elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps et Harry fut le premier à se lever, en tremblant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ? » Demanda t-il en suivant l'infirmière, laissant les roux un peu plus loin derrière. « Non Monsieur Potter, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Harry acquiesça et attendit Georges, Charlie et Bill.

-&-

Depuis une heure maintenant, le silence régnait dans la petite chambre blanche. Percy était là, au milieu du lit tout aussi blanc, le teint bien trop pâle et une lueur encore de mauve entourant son œil gauche et disparaissant progressivement grâce aux potions. Le reste de son corps était caché par des couvertures épaisses.

Rien n'avait été dit depuis que les quatre hommes étaient entrés. Harry s'était retenu de fondre en larmes et s'était simplement laissé tomber sur le siège de droite près de la tête de lit. Bill et George avaient choisi de s'installer sur le canapé blanc, et Charlie sur un autre siège, au pied du lit.

Et une heure était ainsi passée.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester là, vous savez. » Murmura Harry au bout d'un moment, ses mains entourant celle de Percy.

Les garçons secouèrent la tête. « Harry, nous voulons être ici. Percy est notre frère. Je sais qu'il a dû te donner beaucoup de raisons de douter de nous et de penser que nous sommes là juste par obligation, mais sincèrement, nous sommes aussi inquiet que toi, Harry. Percy est notre frère. »

Harry sembla prendre brusquement la mesure de ce que Charlie avait dit et il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla t-il, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'agression plus forte encore. Les garçons allèrent protester que le brun n'avait aucune raisons de s'excuser lorsqu'une mélodie enfantine résonna dans la chambre. Rapidement, Harry attrapa dans une de ses poches de Jean son petit téléphone et répondit.

« Allo ? »

« Harry, c'est Sam, comment ça va ? » Retentit la voix de son ami au bout du fil. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, gardant un instant le silence.

« Pas très bien. » Marmonna t-il d'une voix étranglée. Être là et regarder Percy dormir – parce qu'on aurait dit qu'il dormait – était plus facile que d'annoncer à quelqu'un que rien n'allait, et que non, Percy ne dormait pas du tout.

« Il est dans le coma. Les médicomages ne savent pas quand il se réveillera, il a…un truc dans le cerveau qui peut le tuer et il faut attendre qu'il disparaisse…Si…Si il disparait. »Dit-il avec tout le calme dont il était capable. Il entendit Sam hoqueter dans le combiné et il ferma les yeux encore les yeux trés forts.

« C'est si mauvais. » Soupira son collègue. Harry acquiesça, sans pourtant émettre un son puis souffla.

« Comment va Teddy ? » Demanda t-il d'une petite voix. « Il va bien Harry. Je t'appelais juste parce qu'il voudrait que tu lui racontes une histoire, ça l'inquiète un peu que vous ne soyez pas là. » La voix de Sam avait été douce mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de lâcher un triste sanglot. Bien sûr que leur fils devait se poser des questions quant à leur absence, ce n'était pas normal. « Passes-le moi. »

Il y eut un petit bruit dans le téléphone et la voix de Ted arriva aux oreilles de son père.

« Papa ? » Dit l'enfant d'une petite voix toute à la fois enjouée et perdue. « Dis, quand est-ce que je rentre à la maison ? PapaPerc' il avait dit qu'il viendrait à 16h et qu'on mangerait des gâteaux et en plus, on a raté la petite princesse et Tom Sawyer. » Déblatéra le gamin tristement.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra et il ferma fort sa main sur celle de Percy pour ne pas faire entendre sa peine à son fils.

« Je sais mon cœur, mais papa et moi avons eut quelque chose à faire au tout dernier moment, tu sais, comme une mission secrète. » Répondit-il à son fils d'une voix mystérieuse.

« C'est vrai ? » S'émerveilla Teddy. « Oui poussin, c'est pour ça que tu resteras peut être encore chez Sam et Claire demain soir. Mais je passerais demain matin pour t'amener à l'école, je te le promets, d'accord ? » Dit-il encore. Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un instant, et Harry entendit un long 'heu' puis Teddy dit tout doucement. « D'accord. » Et rit. « Et c'est quoi votre mission ? » Fit l'enfant de manière innocente. Harry sourit tristement. « Va au lit et je te raconterais. »

Il y eut des petits pas précipités et des bruissements de draps. « Ça y est, j'y suis ! »

« D'accord mon ange. Je commence. » Il inspira profondément et caressa une seconde le front de Percy avant de reprendre sa main. « Il était une fois un royaume enchanté perdu au cœur d'une immense forêt sombre. Là-bas, un roi-Veela terriblement puissant tenait son royaume d'une main de fer de son Trône, et tous avait un profond respect pour cette créature féérique et splendide. »

« Comme Tonton Draco ? » L'interrompit Teddy en riant. Harry sourit également. « Comme tonton Draco. » Répondit-il. Il entendit trois hoquets de surprise mais n'y fit pas attention.

« Mais un jour où le vent emportait les nuages et cachait le soleil et que la pluie tombait drue sur la ville du Trône, une femme aux longs cheveux rouges se présenta aux portes du palais et demanda à voir le grand roi-Veela. Intrigué par la description qu'en faisaient ses sujets, le roi qui se prénommait Keryan, autorisa cette étrange inconnue à pénétrer son palais – ce que peu de personnes avait l'immense honneur de faire – et à le rencontrer. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, le roi fut si ébloui, lui, le Veela, par la beauté de la jeune femme qu'il accéda à toutes ses requêtes sans restriction. Et en quelques jours seulement, le royaume de Keryan sombra dans les ténèbres… »

« C'est quoi qu'elle lui a demandé la dame ? » Demanda la voix frêle et fatiguée du petit garçon. « Et bien, d'abord, personne ne le sut réellement. Mais ceux qui travaillaient au château savaient que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce qui se passait dans le royaume. Très loin de là, il y avait un petit village de Loup-Garou, plus modeste que le royaume mais tout aussi paisible. Dans ce village il y avait un jeune loup, Cécil, qui aimait tout particulièrement la bagarre. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans le Chef du village, un très vieux et très sage Loup-Garou le fit venir dans ses quartiers, il… » « Il dort Harry. » Chuchota une voix dans son oreille.

L'ancien gryffondor sursauta et fut presque triste de devoir revenir dans le monde réel. « Ah. » Murmura t-il. « Je passerais le chercher demain pour l'amener à l'école. »

« Ok Harry. » Harry allait raccrocher quand Sam le rappela. « Essaies de te reposer un peu, je ne suis pas sûr que Ted soit dupe si il te voit arriver avec une tête à faire peur. »

« Ouai. A demain. » Et il raccrocha.

« Tonton Draco ? » Retentit la voix de Charlie presque immédiatement. Avec un rire teinté de larmes, Harry se tourna vers les trois hommes roux et hocha la tête.

« Oui messieurs, Draco Malfoy. »

* * *

_Re-bonsoir. Un peu de Teddy, un peu de Draco, un peu de révélation, et un peu de larmes...Un bon petit mélange, vous ne croyez pas?_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à trés bientôt en espérant un petit retour pour ce chapitre._

_Gros bisous bisous._

_Blibl'_

_PS: Et n'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question pour le Canada (sauf si vous êtes un psychopathe qui coupe les étudiantes en rondelles)  
_


	4. Un secret IV

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Un Secret **

**IV  
**

« Tonton Draco ? » Demanda Charlie après que le silence soit revenu. Harry qui avait retourné son visage sur Percy, acquiesça. Il alla caresser un instant la joue de son compagnon.

« Il est arrivé un jour à la porte de notre maison, demandant après moi pour obtenir de l'aide. »

Les trois roux haussèrent un sourcil – il semblait qu'ils n'arrivaient simplement pas à croire que Draco Malfoy, Le Draco Malfoy, puisse un jour oser aller demander quelque chose à Harry Potter – « Une aide pour ses parents ? » L'interrogea Georges, l'air toujours étonné.

Le brun secoua la tête, sourit et ses yeux étaient empli de douceur.

« Son fils était malade. »

* * *

_« Scorpius. » Appela doucement Draco Malfoy en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla immédiatement dans son petit lit et suça un peu plus fort son pouce. _

_« Scorpius chéri, c'est le matin. » Continua le jeune père en s'agenouillant à côté du lit. Il avança une main jusqu'aux cheveux de son fils et les caressa. Se penchant, il déposa un baiser sur son front._

_« Scorpius, tu es mort de chaud là-dessous. Allez, hop ! Debout ! » Draco saisit les couvertures et les retira lentement du corps de son fils, qui se recroquevillant encore plus, gémit de peine. _

_Draco fronça les sourcils. « Hey mon cœur. » Murmura Draco d'une voix inquiète maintenant. Il passa sa main sur le front de son fils et constata qu'il était anormalement chaud. _

_« Tu as mal quelque part Scorpius ? » Demanda immédiatemment Draco en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Le petit garçon pleurnicha un peu et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père, ses bras serré autour de son corps. « Bobo Partout. » Croassa l'enfant dans un petit sanglot. « Bobo tête. » _

_S'inquiétant de plus en plus, Draco saisit la couverture et l'enroula autour de son fils avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre à son bureau. Il déposa son fils sur le petit sofa près de la cheminée et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans le feu._

_« Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. » _

_Un instant passa avant que la voix d'une femme ne résonne dans l'âtre. « Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Infirmière Rockwell, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » _

_Draco respira profondément et serra les poings. « Draco Malfoy. » Dit-il d'une voix sûre. Il fut persuader d'entendre un hoquet étranglé et lança un regard à son fils qui s'était assoupi. _

_« Monsieur Malfoy, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda encore la femme, d'un ton forcé et peu aimable. Le blond soupira, alarmé à l'idée qu'aucun médecin ne vienne soigner son fils._

_« Mon fils de 2 ans est malade, il a beaucoup de fièvre et son visage est rouge. Pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda t-il le plus poliment possible. _

_Il y eut un moment où rien ne vint de la cheminée puis un soupir passa les flammes. « Nous sommes débordés ce matin vous savez monsieur Malfoy. Mais il y a beaucoup de rhumes et de petites fièvres bénignes en ce moment. Il est conseillé de garder les enfants à l'intérieur et de leur donner des potions de décongestion pour libérer le nez ainsi que des potions de refroidissement léger pour faire baisser la fièvre. Mélangez tout cela à un biberon de lait et faites-lui boire. C'est quelque chose de très bénin, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez monsieur Malfoy. » _

_Le jeune père serra les dents et acquiesça. « Bien. »_

_« N'hésitez pas à nous joindre si son cas ne s'améliore pas. » Dit encore l'infirmière avec résignation. _

_« Merci madame. » Se força Draco. La communication fut coupé et il resta agenouillé encore un peu, le ventre noué. _

_Un gémissement de peine de son fils le ramena à la réalité et il s'empressa de se relever pour aller le reprendre contre lui. « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, papa va te faire aller mieux. » Dit-il doucement en embrassant les cheveux maintenant humide de fièvre. Draco trembla d'inquiétude._

_Il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine et déposa son fils sur une chaise, l'enfant s'endormant presque immédiatement. _

_« Du lait. » Marmonna Draco. Il ouvrit le placard à Frais et en sortit une carafe en porcelaine. Il se saisit ensuite d'un des biberons de son fils et le remplit. Puis il ouvrit d'un sort l'un des placards les plus élevés et fit venir à lui deux potions, qu'il vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte dans le lait._

_Mélangeant le tout, il prit soin de goutter le breuvage avant de le donner à son fils. Le lait faisait heureusement passer le goût amer et fort des potions. Il ajouta un peu de sucre pour nourrir malgré tout son fils._

_« Scorp', il faut que tu boives ça pour papa, d'accord mon cœur ? » _

_L'enfant grogna et gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer son père de ses yeux larmoyants. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bon. » Le rassura Draco quand son fils prit avec difficulté le biberon._

_Autant qu'il le pouvait, le petit garçon blond avala le remède. Il en avait à peine bu la moitié qu'il lâcha le récipient et se pencha sur le côté opposé à son père. Il vomit tout ce qu'il venait de boire, et plus encore._

_Et Draco paniqua encore un peu plus._

_« Il a vomi ! » S'exclama l'homme un quart d'heure plus tard, son fils débarbouillé et vêtu d'un nouveau pyjama, toujours enveloppé dans une couverture et tremblant de fièvre. « Il a refusé de boire encore. Et il est toujours aussi chaud. Je vous en prie. »_

_L'infirmière qu'il venait de contacter de nouveau grogna – et le son fit frémir Draco – et claqua sa langue sur son palais. _

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes débordés, et les fièvres des enfants en cette période sont bénignes. Je pense bien que vous ne devez pas être habitué à composer avec un enfant, mais toutes ces petites maladies créent les défenses de votre enfant. Vous devez être patient et essayer encore de lui donner des potions. Venez à Saint Mangouste si dans quelques jours il ne va pas mieux. »_

_Draco resserra ses bras autour de son fils et enterra son visage dans ses cheveux fins._

_« Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça. » Souffla t-il, la peur contractant son ventre et amenant des sanglots dans sa gorge._

_Sainte Mangouste ne l'aiderait pas. C'était à peine si la femme n'avait pas lâché que la plupart des lits était occupé par des victimes de la famille Malfoy et que Scorpius pouvait bien crever, ce ne serait que justice._

_Il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'assez ouvert et concerné pour s'inquiéter d'un enfant sans regarder ses origines et les erreurs de ses parents – ou grands-parents, à ce niveau-là. _

_Jamais Draco n'avait demandé quoique ce soit à quelqu'un. Alors que ses parents avaient été condamnés à l'exil – et ils habitaient à présent Prague, qui au dire de Lucius était bien plus agréable que Londres, où ils coulaient des jours d'heureux retraités - lui était restés ici et n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. _

_Mais sans doute les sorciers Londoniens gardaient-ils le témoignage d'Harry Potter en leur faveur – Narcissa Malfoy aurait menti au Lord, pour le sauver, tandis que les parents exemplaires qu'ils étaient n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver leur fils chéri – en travers de la gorge. Et quel meilleur moyen de faire payer cette puissante et riche famille enviée de toute part qu'en la voyant privé d'un de ses héritiers – de son seul héritier. _

_Il suffisait de voir à quel point la nouvelle de la mort de son épouse, décédé en donnant la vie à son fils, avait trouvé échos dans tous les journaux à scandales du Monde sorcier. _

_Le visage toujours enfoui dans les cheveux de son fils, Draco voulait hurler que son fils ne méritait pas cela. Il ne méritait pas de devenir le centre de l'attention d'une communauté fasciné par la vengeance et la haine. Il ne devait pas être cet instrument de vengeance.  
_

_Scorpius était un enfant tellement gentil et doux, personne le connaissant ne lui voudrait du mal. Et Draco sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux parce que personne ne connaissait Scorpius, parce qu'aucune famille ne voulait plus fréquenter les Malfoy, même pas Draco, pourtant innocenté. Et le petit garçon restait simplement là, avec son père, et tous les deux vivaient l'un pour l'autre et il n'y avait que cela._

_Sauf qu'aujourd'hui le petit garçon blond aux yeux étaient brûlant de fièvre et souffrant, somnolent et gémissant encore et encore dans les bras tremblant de panique de son père. Et que personne ne souhaitait les aider. _

_Les yeux soudain alertes et déterminés, Draco releva la tête et se leva. Si la communauté sorcière refusait de les aider, il suffisait d'aller voir à la source, auprès de celui que la communauté considérait comme un Dieu. _

_Et même si Potter avait pour ainsi dire disparu de la sphère magique, n'occupant aucun grand poste au ministère ni n'étant chef des Aurors, Draco avait un contact suffisamment bien placé et concerné par son fils pour lui dire où se trouvait Potter._

_Encore une fois, Draco se rendit jusqu'à la cheminée, gardant son fils contre lui, et pour la troisième fois, il lança de la poudre dans l'âtre._

_« Ministère de la Magie, veuillez décliner votre identité et indiquez le nom du département ainsi que de la personne avec qui vous souhaitez vous entretenir. » Annonça cordialement une voix de femme après que Draco eut appelé le ministère de la magie._

_« Draco Malfoy, je souhaite être mis en relation avec Blaise Zabini, département des Langues de Plomb. » Il y eut un moment de silence – comme toujours – puis la voix reprit. « Tout de suite Monsieur Malfoy, le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une bonne journée. »_

_Un grésillement se fit entendre avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre puis une voix grave, sèche et froide retentit dans la cheminée._

_« Bureau Zabini, que puis-je pour vous ? » _

_« Blaise, c'est Draco. J'ai besoin d'un service, c'est urgent. » Demanda Draco d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par la peur. Ce n'était pas de son rang de se montrer si faible, mais le petit être tremblant – la chair de sa chair – qui s'accrochait à lui, bouillant et pleurant passait bien avant toutes valeurs._

_Blaise poussa un soupir. « C'est encore un truc illégal ? » _

_Draco leva les yeux au ciel et manqua lui répondre vertement qu'il ne lui demandait jamais de truc illégal – qu'il ne le contactait d'ailleurs jamais dans le cadre de son travail – et que ce serait bien qu'il ne se mette pas lui non plus à haïr la famille des Malfoy._

_« Je voudrais l'adresse d'Harry Potter, je sais qu'il ne réside pas à l'adresse que tout le monde connaît. »_

_Le serpentard noir – que Draco ne voyait pas mais le connaissant, il imaginait tout à fait l'expression de son visage – lâcha un rire bref. « C'est une blague ? »_

_Draco secoua la tête. « Scorpius a 40 de fièvre, il tremble, a mal partout et reste à peine assez éveillé pour gémir. J'ai contacté Sainte Mangouste, mais je suis moi alors ils ne veulent pas se déplacer ou quoique ce soit d'autre. L'infirmière m'a donné des indications, j'ai donné à Scorp' les potions qu'elle m'a indiqué et il a tout vomi. Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui ne sera pas tenté de simplement laisser mon fils mourir parce que mon père était un mangemort et moi un Serpentard. S'il te plaît, Blaise. » _

_Et il était certain que dans sa jeunesse Draco était un pleurnichard, mais Blaise savait que depuis la fin de la guerre le blond était devenu quelqu'un d'humble et de retenu, reclus dans le seule Manoir – et c'était plus un grand cottage – que le ministère avait laissé à la famille Malfoy, pleinement conscient et résigné au fait que l'allégeance de son père et de son grand-père auprès du Lord noir avait été une monumentale erreur de jugement. Cela avait détruit sa famille._

_Alors comme c'était ainsi, le Langue de Plomb soupira et demanda à son ami d'attendre un peu. _

_« Son adresse connu est au 4 de l'allée des Hippogriffes dansant, Londres. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas celle que tu veux. » « Non, je connais celle-ci, tout le monde la connaît, et je sais qu'il n'y réside pas. »_

_Blaise sourit de son côté. « Et bien non, en effet. Tu vas devoir te promener chez les Moldus pour le trouver Draco. Il habite au 20 St James's Square, à Londres. Quatrième étage, porte bleu, à droite. Pas de cheminée reliée. »_

_Le jeune père soupira de soulagement et resserra son étreinte sur son fils. « Merci beaucoup Blaise, merci. »_

_« Je t'en pries Draco, ton Bou de chou est bien trop mignon pour le laisser souffrir. Je dois y aller, tiens-moi au courant. »_

_Après un bref au revoir, les deux hommes fermèrent leur cheminée. Draco, incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus, enfila une veste et ré-enroula plus certainement son fils dans la couverture Moumine le Troll. Il se rendit ensuite rapidement jusqu'à la salle de transplanage et se concentra sur St James's Square. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut._

_Lorsqu'il réapparut, la neige commençait à tomber sur Londres et Draco s'empressa de recouvrir son fils encore un peu plus. Le petit garçon peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais une lueur de curiosité s'était allumé dans ses yeux gris brillants de fièvre._

_« Pas Maison ? » Demanda t-il. Il toussa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Non, nous ne sommes plus à la maison, nous allons voir quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner mon cœur, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

_Se mettant en route, Draco sortit rapidement du square et repéra rapidement l'immeuble portant le numéro 20. _

_

* * *

_

_« Ted, viens t'habiller ! » S'exclama un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, vêtu d'un jean et d'un polo vert bouteille. Il sortait de la salle de bain, courant après un petit garçon emmitouflé dans une serviette rouge épaisse.  
_

_« Mais papa, je veux rester comme ça. » Protesta l'enfant en passant derrière le canapé beige. Percy s'arrêta de l'autre côté et leva les yeux au ciel. Le haut de la tête châtaigne apparu, deux petits yeux miels le suppliant silencieusement._

_« Je vais chercher tes affaires. Tu as le droit à cinq minutes. Pas plus. Et restes bien au chaud, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la crève. » Avec cela, Percy tourna les talons et prit un couloir dans le fond de la pièce. Ravi, le petit garçon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ses cheveux devinrent rouge. Il allait pour se vautrer dans l'immense fauteuil près du canapé quand quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte._

_Espérant voir apparaître son père, l'enfant bifurqua et se rendit jusqu'à la porte. Toujours emmitouflé dans sa serviette, il sortit une main du amas et tourna la poignée._

_Et ce n'était sûrement pas son père qui était là._

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, est-ce que Harry Potter est là ? » Demanda Draco après un instant de silence. Il était plus qu'étonné de trouver un enfant aux cheveux rouges ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Potter._

_Le petit garçon se mordit légèrement la lèvre puis sourit. « Papa est à l'école, il revient dans pas longtemps. » _

_« Et ta mère ? Est-ce qu'elle est là ? » Demanda t-il encore, remontant un peu son fils dans ses bras. Le garçon en face de lui fronça les sourcils et sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Scorpius._

_« Qui c'est ? » Demanda t-il. Il resserra en même temps sa serviette autour de lui._

_« Mon fils. Est-ce que… » Mais la question de Draco fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme roux à lunettes qui entra dans son champ de vision._

_« Ted ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama t-il en se rendant rapidement auprès du garçon qu'il attrapa dans ses bras. « Malfoy ! » _

_Percy resta un moment sans voix devant le fils de son ancien supérieur – ou tout comme – et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il distingua l'enfant dans ses bras._

_« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Percy. Il s'écarta et laissa entrer le blond. _

_« Je cherche Potter. Personne ne veut soigner mon fils dans le monde sorcier. Je voudrais qu'il…m'aide. » Expliqua sommairement le jeune papa en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil indiqué par Percy. « Tu es Percy Weasley. » Continua t-il. Le roux hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'à lui. « Je peux le voir ? Je pourrais peut être te dire ce qu'il a. » Proposa t-il poliment.  
_

_Acquiesçant vivement – un peu sous le choc de tant de courtoisie – Draco se leva et déposa son fils sur le canapé. Teddy s'approcha de l'accoudoir et observa le petit garçon blond, brillant de sueur et tremblant. Percy fronça les sourcils alors qu'il passait une main sur le front moite de l'enfant._

_« Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton très professionnel. _

_« Ce matin. J'ai voulu le sortir du lit à 8h parce qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé et je l'ai trouvé brûlant. J'ai contacté Sainte Mangouste, mais ils ne veulent pas le soigner, ils m'ont dit de lui donner une potion de refroidissement et de décongestion mais il les a vomis. Je les ai rappelé mais ils ont expliqués qu'ils étaient débordés alors j'ai pensé que Potter pourrait m'aider. Il est le seul qui ait une parole dans le monde magique. »_

_Le rouquin acquiesça – pas besoin que Draco explique la raison de la mauvaise volonté de Sainte Mangouste – et écarta les pans de la petite veste de pyjama bleu. Le petit torse se soulevait rapidement et quelques petits points roses étaient apparus. _

_Percy fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas la varicelle. » Dit-il d'une voix basse, se parlant à lui-même. Il passa une de ses mains sur les joues anormalement rouges de l'enfant. _

_« Tu dis qu'il a vomi ? » Interrogea t-il Draco qui était attentif aux moindres mouvements de Percy. « Oui, ce matin. Les potions dans le lait. » Expliqua t-il. Le roux hocha la tête._

_Il allait encore poser une question quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry Potter._

_« Bonjour tout le monde. » Salua le brun. « Papa ! » S'exclama Teddy – l'enfant aux cheveux rouges – en se précipitant sur Harry, tenant de ses mains la serviette qui le tenait toujours au chaud. Le survivant réceptionna l'enfant et le porta dans ses bras._

_« Bonjours mon cœur. » Dit-il en l'embrassant. Il passa ensuite de l'autre côté du canapé et vint embrasser Percy sur les lèvres, puis il se tourna tout naturellement vers Draco, toujours agenouillé auprès de son fils - et les yeux légèrement écarquillés - et lui tendit la main. _

_« Malfoy. » _

_Le blond s'empressa de prendre la main tendu – sans porter attention à une quelconque symbolique que ce geste pouvait revêtir - et pointa de son autre main son fils._

_« Mon fils est malade depuis ce matin et Sainte Mangouste refuse de le soigner, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. » Expliqua t-il tout de go. Harry eut un temps de surprise puis porta son regard sur le petit homme malade. Il fronça les sourcils en s'avançant jusqu'à lui avant de lancer un regard à Percy._

_« L'hôpital ? » Lui demanda t-il. Percy haussa les épaules et inspira. « Je pense que ce serait prudent. Il a une forte fièvre depuis ce matin, n'a rien mangé et n'est pas réactif. »_

_Harry hocha la tête et sourit à Draco. « Bon, on va aller dans un hôpital moldu qui le soignera. C'est le meilleur hôpital pour enfant de Londres et ce petit bout sera traité comme un petit prince. Est-ce que ça ira Malfoy ? » _

_Draco garda son regard fixé sur son fils un instant – l'idée de le voir soigné par des moldus le paralysant presque – puis finalement, il acquiesça._

_Harry prit tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras. « Je peux venir ? » Demanda le jeune père la gorge nouée. Le survivant haussa un sourcil et sourit. Ses yeux étaient doux et confiant._

_« Bien sûr que tu viens Draco, c'est ton fils. » _

_L'héritier des Malfoy hocha la tête et il passa un main dans les cheveux de son fils. « Alors allons-y vite. » Murmura t-il d'un ton pressé._

_Et Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sortirent de l'appartement. _

_

* * *

  
_

George , Charlie et Bill restèrent un moment silencieux avant de relever les yeux sur Harry. « Est-ce que Scorpius est… » Commença doucement Bill. Ce n'était peut être pas un sujet à aborder alors que Percy était là, étendu inconscient et si proche de la mort.

Harry cependant secoua la tête et sourit. « Scorpius avait la Scarlatine. Il a été traité à temps et les médecins l'ont gardés le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il sorte en pleine forme. »

« Et alors Malfoy et toi êtes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est ça ? »

Le brun soupira. « Vous savez, on était vraiment des gosses quand on se détestait, et on se détestait parce qu'on était presque fait pour. Quand je l'ai vu avec son fils, l'air terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir encore plus, je n'ai même pas songé un seul instant à le détester. Il y a eu la guerre, il y a eu les procès, et on a des vies maintenant. Draco est vraiment quelqu'un de bien vous savez. Et il est amoureux de son fils. C'est un père extra. » Expliqua t-il d'un ton doux.

« C'est lui qui s'occupe de Ted ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Je vous ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un collègue. »

« Et tu l'as prévenu ? » Demanda encore Bill – c'était comme si les trois rouquins ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de poser des questions.

« Non. » Répondit Harry sombrement. « Ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir tout le monde. Percy va se réveiller, alors ce n'est pas la peine. »

Et Bill, George et Charlie furent saisi par l'incommensurable peine cachée d'Harry. Le brun ne semblait simplement pas accepter le fait que Percy pourrait ne pas se réveiller.

« Harry… » Soupira George. Mais Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas la peine. » Asséna t-il.

Mais les trois frères étaient certains qu'au contraire c'était tout à fait la peine, et que Draco Malfoy était celui qui pourrait rassurer ou aider ou _faire quelque chose_ pour Harry alors qu'il était là, vouté et triste, serrant contre lui la main droite de Percy.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	5. Un secret V

_Bonjour à tous._

_Alors, tout d'abord, un petit topo sur la journée d'hier puisqu'elle était, pour nous lecteurs et rédacteurs de fics Harry Potter, relativement importante. Évidemment, en bonne fan qui se respecte, je suis allé hier matin à la première séance d'Harry Potter – J'allais prendre des place pour ce soir, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée d'y aller quand même hier matin. _

_Et finalement, critique d'une inconditionnelle : Décevant. Hélas. Trois fois hélas même, parce que le film est de toute beauté et réellement amusant et prenant. Mais vraiment, vraiment trop porté sur les relations adolescentes, comme si il n'y avait pas de guerre, ni de disparitions, ni de morts, alors que le sixième livre est quand même, depuis la fin du tome 5 la suite logique annonçant que non, Harry Potter n'est pas vraiment un livre de tendre fantaisie mais bien un bouquin relatant les sombres heures précédant une guerre dans laquelle les gens se font torturer – Un livre relatant le nazisme et sa montée, quoi… (Et, ouais, hélas, trois fois hélas, je reste sur cet arrière goût de bâcler des derniers livres)._

_Alors voilà, qui est Sirius ? Il est mort ?? Ah bon ? Ah…Et bien, ça n'a pas fait grand mal à monsieur Potter apparemment (sauf quand il le faut – deux secondes dans le film). Où sont Fleurs et Bill, où encore Charlie, où le Square Grimmaurd ? Je sais que je passe pour une pinailleuse, mais quand même…Les trois quarts du film relatent des amours niaiseux de jeunesse (et de la jeunesse anglaise, on verrait pas un morceau de peau). Alors franchement déçu, le caractère Harry Potteresque passe à la trappe. Heureusement, la fin, avec les inferis, l'Horcruxe et les mangemorts rattrape beaucoup, parce que ce sont sûrement ceux (les mangemorts) qui sont le plus dans le monde Harry Potter. Les autres, c'est comme si la guerre, elle était bien loin d'eux, et juste pour les besoins du film de rester près du livre._

_Mais, sinon, c'était quand même un bon film, tant qu'on ne s'attache pas au livre. Un film drôle et impressionnant. (Le livre étant lourd et inquiétant, on voit tout de suite la différence)._

_Et puis Sirius, merde ! Il est mort, quoi ! Mince alors !! Harry est sensé pleurer et être tout dépressif. _

_

* * *

_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Pas de réponses, désolé. J'ai des milliers de choses à faire._

_

* * *

_**UN SECRET**

_5._

« Georges ? Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau pour Percy ? » Demanda étonné le patriarche de la famille Weasley, assis à son bureau. Les objets volants, messages et inventions magiques voletaient autour de lui sans qu'il n'y prête attention. George, dont la tête dépassait de la cheminée secoua la tête.

« Toujours pareil. J'ai un service à te demander. » Expliqua t-il, visiblement incertain de la réaction de son père face à sa future demande.

Arthur Weasley haussa un sourcil et cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire – visiblement, le fait que le troisième de ses fils soit dans un état critique ne l'empêchait pas de se plonger dans son travail sans penser à rien d'autre. « Bien sûr, répondit-il – je ferais ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

George inspira un grand coup – même si il était sûr de recevoir un refus – et se lança. « Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Draco Malfoy, j'ai besoin de le voir ? »

Les sourcils roux d'Arthur Weasley se haussèrent en signe de surprise et il émit un étrange borborygme. « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où se trouve ce petit arriviste ? C'est déjà un scandale qu'il ne soit pas à Azkaban alors… » Sans doute allait-il se lancer dans un long monologue sur la médiocrité du débat qui avait eu lieu pour le cas Draco Malfoy ainsi que pour Lucius et Narcissa et quel scandale c'était qu'ils s'en soient tous sorti. George coupa court aux incriminations de son père.

« Papa, je m'en fous. J'ai besoin de savoir où il est. Tu peux m'aider ou pas ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait de réplique que si elle était favorable. Encore un peu plus, Arthur se renfrogna.

« Attends ici. » Grogna t-il. Il se leva de son bureau et sortit sans un regard de plus.

« Alors ? » Parvint une voix au jumeau, derrière lui. George retira sa tête de la cheminée et hocha la tête. « C'est bon, il est parti se renseigner. »

Bill eut un air soulagé et observa George repasser dans la cheminée alors qu'il semblait que leur père était déjà revenu. Le rouquin fit demi-tour et revint jusqu'à la chambre de Percy, auprès duquel Harry était assis, endormi, une des mains de son frère toujours enserrée dans les deux mains du survivant.

« Alors ? » Demanda Charlie en observant son frère passer doucement une main dans les cheveux de Percy. « C'est bon. » Chuchota Bill. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et les cernes sous ses yeux, son air maladivement pâle et désespéré le confortèrent dans son idée de faire venir Draco Malfoy.

L'instant d'après, George pénétrait dans la pièce discrètement, un bout de papier dans la main. « Je l'ai. Un Manoir Moldu dans le nord de l'écosse. On peut le joindre par téléphone. »

« Téléphone ? Malfoy touche à ses trucs moldus ? » S'étonna Charlie en suivant son frère en dehors de la chambre. Bill les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

« Il y a des postes à l'étage en dessous. » Informa t-il ses petits frères. Ils se rendirent tous ensemble jusqu'à l'escalier et le dévalèrent, inconsciemment heureux d'être distrait pour quelques instants du visage effroyable livide de leur petit frère.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'un des nombreux téléphones suspendus au mur du couloir, George tendit derechef le papier à Bill. « Tu es l'ainé. Tu t'y colles. » Soupirant – mais souriant d'amusement – le plus grand de la fratrie saisit le combiné et tapa les chiffres indiqués sur le morceau de parchemin.

* * *

Du haut de ses quatre années de vie, Scorpius Malfoy était un petit garçon merveilleux. Il le répétait d'ailleurs relativement souvent à la maîtresse, ce qui pouvait paraître un peu narcissique, mais celle-ci était tellement émerveillée par la candeur, la douceur et la blondeur surréaliste du petit héritier Malfoy qu'elle ne faisait jamais qu'approuver.

Alors le petit garçon ne se lassait pas de faire savoir qu'il était merveilleux et quand son père était fâché contre lui pour une bêtise qu'il pouvait avoir faite – parce que ce n'était pas toujours lui qui faisait des bêtises, c'était souvent Lippy, l'un de leur elfe de maison…N'est-ce pas ? – le petit garçon ne manquait pas de lui répondre, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

« C'est pas moi. Je suis merveilleux. » Marmonnait-il. Et cela faisait souvent rire son père, et ainsi la crise était passé.

B_ien sûr_, il savait que quand sa bêtise était très grave, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable – comme quand il avait renversé le vaisselier en voulant attraper une souris (qui n'existait pas) et qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé entre le mur et le sol de l'armoire, caché aux yeux de son père qui avait paniqué et l'avait immédiatement imaginé écrasé par l'immense meuble en bois et mort.

Là, Scorpius s'était relevé tant bien que mal et avait été atterré de voir son père en larmes, tenté avec rien d'autre que la force de ses bras de soulever l'armoire, sa baguette quelque part au sol. Le petit garçon avait immédiatement appelé son père, qui s'était en un instant rué sur lui et l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras, avant de l'écarter et de le gronder d'une voix froide et terrifiante. Dans ces cas-là donc, Scorpius ne mouftait pas.

Aujourd'hui était encore un des ses jours où il était injustement accusé d'avoir fait une bêtise. Le petit garçon avait en effet _malencontreusement_ dessiné sur l'un des murs de la salle à manger – et son dessin était très joli, représentant des licornes et des elfes de maison gambadant joyeusement dans la forêt entourant le manoir.

Et cependant et au plus grand désarroi du jeune artiste, son père était entré dans une colère noire après avoir vu son œuvre et l'avait consigné dans le petit salon.

Et le petit Scorpius, bravant les interdits, avait répondu à son père la tête haute. « Je ne fais qu'exprimer, articula t-il soigneusement, comme si le mot ne lui était pas familier – mon talent 'iN-Nez' pour le dessin. Ce n'est rien de mal. Je suis merveilleux. » Et l'enfant était parti en boudant, les yeux plein de larmes.

Epuisé, Draco avait laissé passer – et il ne laissait pas passer l'insolence de son morveux de fils à chaque fois, tout de même – et d'un coup de baguette avait copié le dessin mural sur une toile avant de le faire disparaître du mur et de se détourner pour rejoindre son bureau, priant pour que la phase 'je suis merveilleux' de son fils ait bientôt terminé son temps dans le manoir, comme l'avait fait celle du 'Non' et du 'Je veux' et du 'Merdeuh'. (Et cette phase-là avait été interminablement longue pour Draco qui avait maudit Potter lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première son merveilleux fils d'à peine deux ans et demi lâcher un bégayant 'Merteuh' après qu'il ait renversé son verre).

La phase de l'ami imaginaire, un peu moins de six mois plus tôt, avait également amené avec elle son lot de crise de nerf.

Soupirant d'épuisement tandis qu'il passait la porte de son bureau, Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil attendri à l'œuvre de son fils, le posa ensuite bien en évidence sur son bureau et se remit au travail.

« Le petit Maître veut de la peinture ? » Demanda tout hésitant Lippy en se tordant les mains.

Le petit garçon acquiesça vivement. « Oui ! Et une toile ! » S'exclama t-il en grimpant sur l'un des fauteuils Molière du petit salon.

« Mais, peut être que le petit Maître pourrait se rendre dans sa salle de Loisirs, ainsi il n'y aurait pas de risques qu'il salisse les meubles ou le tapis. » Continua à voix basse l'elfe, courbé.

Scorpius pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. « Papa m'a dit de rester ici, et je veux peindre ! » Asséna t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Vaincu, l'elfe fut agité d'un tic nerveux et acquiesça. – Mais il était hors de question qu'il amène ce que le petit Maître souhaitait, l'épisode quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle à manger lui ayant servi de leçon – Se décidant à demander conseil au Grand Maître, l'elfe popa du salon, au moment même où la sonnerie du téléphone, placé dans un coin de la pièce sur une haute table étroite, retentit dans la pièce.

Scorpius, ravi et certain qu'il s'agissait là d'Harry ou de Percy – puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à téléphoner – se rua sur le combiné et le colla contre son oreille.

« Manoir Malfoy. » Dit-il à haute et intelligible voix, imitant l'elfe de maison chargé de la 'gestion' des invités. – Et cela faisait toujours mourir de rire Harry.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda une voix que Scorpius ne connaissait pas. L'enfant fronça les sourcils et eut une moue contrarié. « Puis-je demander à monsieur qui il est ? » Continua-t-il, replaçant à la perfection les phrases de l'elfe.

« William Arthur Weasley. Un ami d'Harry Potter. » Se présenta la voix. Le petit garçon retrouva un visage ravi et il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

« Vous êtes copain avec Harry ? » Demanda l'enfant, heureux et fier de parler avec une grande personne.

« Vous…, il y eut un silence – Scorpius ? » Retentit ensuite la voix, incertaine. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. « Comment vous savez mon nom ? » Demanda t-il. Puis il se dit que si le monsieur connaissait Harry, et bien, il devait forcément le connaître aussi parce que Harry n'aurait sûrement pas manqué de parler de lui et d'à quel point il était merveilleux.

« Harry nous l'a dit. » Répondit le monsieur. Scorpius acquiesça, fier de son raisonnement.

« Pourquoi vous voulez parler à mon papa ? » Interrogea t-il encore. « C'est une surprise. » Lui répondit l'homme après un instant de silence.

« Pour son anniversaire ? » « Je…heu…Oui. » Souffla encore le monsieur comme si il révélait là un grand secret.

« D'accord, je vais donner le téléphone à papa. » Joignant le geste à la parole, le petit garçon sauta sur ses pieds et quitta rapidement le petit salon, parcourant le couloir long comme un serpent, avant d'atteindre le grand escalier et de monter les marches aussi vite que le pouvaient ses petites jambes. Il prit le couloir de droite et s'engouffra sans frapper dans la première pièce sur la gauche. Il manqua rentrer dans Lippy qui conversait avec son père.

« Papa ! » S'exclama t-il en brandissant le téléphone. « Téléphone ! » Continua-t-il.

Le patriarche, qui avait froncé les sourcils de mécontentement face à l'arrivée brusque de son fils se détendit – Non, son fils n'aurait pas bravé l'interdiction de quitter le petit salon sans raison. - - Mais bien sûr.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t-il à son fils. Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux avant de plisser les paupières, l'air très concentré. Il remit ensuite rapidement le combiné sur son oreille et murmura. « Comment vous vous appelez déjà ? » « Will… » « Ah oui ! William Arthur Weasley! » Et avec ça, l'enfant tendit le téléphone à son père.

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent haut sur son front tandis qu'il attrapait l'objet.

« Weasley. » Salua froidement Draco. « Malfoy, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais c'est important. »

« Oh ? Vous avez de nouvelles preuves qui m'accablent ? C'est bon vous allez pouvoir m'envoyer à Azkaban ? Je reçois des convocations presque tous les mois, Weasel, et elles sont toutes sans fondement. Je-n'ai-rien-fait ! » Asséna t-il d'une voix de professeur parlant à un élève idiot.

« Ça n'a rien à voir Malfoy. » Lui répondit le rouquin avec un calme olympien. Draco fronça les sourcils. « Alors quoi ? » Continua t-il, son ton indiquant clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser à écouter la conversation d'une belette.

« Percy a été attaqué. Il est dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. Harry nous a parlé de toi, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé être au courant. »

« Et je pense que Harry a besoin de toi, tu es le seul à les connaître tous les deux ensemble. » Continua Bill après que Draco ait lâché un hoquet horrifié.

Au fur et à mesure, Scorpius avait vu son papa pâlir de plus en plus, serrant son stylo dans sa main. Le petit garçon fit un pas en arrière, rencontrant son elfe de maison et leva ses yeux inquiets vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il d'une petite voix. L'elfe secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas Petit Maître. » Lui répondit-il honnêtement. A cet instant, Draco se leva de son fauteuil et posa à plat sa main libre sur son bureau. « J'arrive immédiatement. » Et il raccrocha.

« Lippy, fais ouvrir l'appartement de Londres. » L'homme fit le tour de son bureau et vint attraper son fils dans ses bras. « On part à Londres chéri, tiens-toi bien. »

Le petit garçon, plus inquiet encore, croisa le regard gris, si identique au sien, et hocha la tête tout en entourant de ses bras la nuque de son père.

« On va voir Harry ? » Demanda l'enfant en posant sa tête sur l'épaule large et rassurante de Draco. Le blond resserra son étreinte. « Oui, on va voir Harry. » Et dans un battement de cil, ils disparurent.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 5.  
_

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	6. Un secret VI

_Bonjour à tous en ce jour de Juillet - j'aurais bien aimé dire que c'est mon anniversaire ou un truc dans le genre comme ça je serais sûr que des gens pensent à moi mais...non...Je suis né le 24 décembre et c'est super nul. ^__^  
_

_Mais j'ai quand même, et c'est un bon point pour vous, la motivation pour écrire. Alors voilà donc le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour rassurer les revieweurs : Non, Percy ne mourra pas, c'est un Happy End. - Vous me connaissez, je ne fais que des Happy End. Même Happy Days était prévu dés le début pour avoir une deuxième partie en Happy end, alors..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, je n'y réponds pas mais elles me vont droit au coeur. _

_Gros bisous_

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**UN SECRET**

_.6._

Draco et Scorpius réapparurent quelques instants plus tard dans le Hall de transplanage de St Mangouste. Jetant un regard autour de lui un bref instant, le blond fut soulagé que personne ne se trouve là, sachant à l'avance qu'il allait déjà recevoir de nombreux regards mauvais lorsqu'il passerait dans le grand Hall.

Il plaça son fils devant lui, leurs yeux identiques se rencontrant et embrassa son front.

« Scorp', nous sommes à Londres, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda l'ancien Serpentard. Fier de pouvoir répondre sans se tromper à son père, l'enfant hocha la tête.

« Que peut être, des gens vont te dire des choses méchantes, ou te regarder de manière pas gentille. » Répondit-il. Le blond hocha la tête et amena son fils à poser sa tête sur son épaule droite. « Alors n'écoutes pas ce que les gens disent d'accord? » « D'accord papa. » Murmura Scorpius en serrant plus fort ses bras entourant la nuque de son père.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco se décida finalement à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le grand Hall, heureusement plutôt rempli à cette heure du soir - et il était près de 10h déjà - de sorte que personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui dans l'agitation.

Il parvint jusqu'à l'une des bornes d'accueil et rencontra le regard à la fois incrédule et suspicieux de l'hôtesse. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, _Monsieur Malfoy _? » Demanda t-elle, accentuant la prononciation du nom de l'héritier souhaitant ainsi montrer qu'elle savait qui il était et surtout ce qu'il était pour elle.

N'en faisant pas cas – force de l'habitude – Draco détourna les yeux pour remonter son fils dans ses bras. « Je voudrais voir Percy Weasley. » Finit-il par dire alors qu'elle semblait déjà s'impatienter. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et déplaca sa baguette sur un grand registre. Les pages se tournèrent avant de s'arrêter brusquement. L'hôtesse cependant, ne fit que relever les yeux.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » Susurra t-elle, sachant très bien que non, Draco Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec Percy Weasley. A sa grande stupéfaction pourtant, le jeune père lui offrit un grand sourire. « Oui. Je suis cousin de Percy Weasley au neuvième degré. Nous avons notre trisaïeul en commun. Le numéro de chambre ? » L'hôtesse ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard méprisant. « 4e étage, chambre 172. » Lâcha t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Draco acquiesça, « Merci _Mademoiselle_ » et s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs.

Et encore là, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit habitacle, il reçut plusieurs regards mauvais et il entendit derrière lui les voix de deux hommes s'insurger de sa présence en ces lieux où sa famille et son Maître avaient envoyé tant de monde. Draco sentit avec rage son fils resserrer encore ses bras autour de lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Draco caressa son dos de manière rassurante.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés au quatrième étage, le blond sortit lentement et se retourna avant que les portes ne se referment, les bloquant. Il croisa immédiatement le regard des deux hommes.

« J'ai sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter, le jour de la bataille finale, ainsi que pendant sa quête pour trouver les morceaux d'âmes de _Voldemort_…Je suis même ami avec lui. Qu'avez-vous fait, messieurs, qui puisse vous permettre de juger une personne qui à l'époque n'était qu'un gosse ? » Siffla Draco. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et s'apprêtait à répondre quand finalement, le blond lâcha les portes.

Il se retourna et sursauta violemment – même si un Malfoy n'était pas sensé sursauter, être dans un endroit, avec son fils qui plus était, où tout le monde le haïssait n'était pas particulièrement rassurant – lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des frères de Percy. L'homme – qui devait être de deux ou trois ans plus vieux que lui, lui tendit un grande main.

« Bonjour Malfoy, Bill Weasley. » Se présenta-t-il en souriant. Draco hocha la tête et serra la main tendu.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. » Bill hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. « Harry s'est endormi il y a une heure environ, il a passé la soirée à tenir la main de Perc', nous avons pensé que tu pourrais peut être le faire bouger un peu. »

Draco acquiesça. « Je ne pense sincèrement pas arriver à quelque chose, mais je vais essayer. » Répondit-il poliment. Ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre et Bill Weasley entra, suivit un instant plus tard de Draco et son fils. Les deux autres ainés des Weasley se levèrent presque immédiatement et tendirent leurs mains vers le blond.

« Bonsoir. » Répondit Draco en serrant leurs mains.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le lit, et pâlit, contemplant avec douleur la forme mince et inerte de Percy. Avançant, il fit glisser son fils de ses bras – et l'enfant s'était endormi, finalement – et le déposa doucement sur le lit, contre Percy, s'accroupissant lui-même à côté de Harry pour empêcher son fils de tomber.

« Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ? » Demanda t-il en reportant son regard sur les trois rouquins. Ils secouèrent la tête. « Non. Il faut attendre quelques jours. » Fit George. Draco acquiesça et passa doucement une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, toujours profondément endormi.

Entendant vaguement un sort murmurer derrière lui, Draco tourna de nouveau la tête vers les trois autres et s'autorisa un sourire quand celui qu'il identifia comme étant Charlie Weasley, lui tendit un fauteuil vert. « Merci Weasley. » Murmura t-il en se levant, approchant le siège du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus.

Les trois rouquins firent de même. « Harry nous a racontés comment vous étiez devenus amis. » Chuchota Bill, assis de l'autre côté du lit. Les deux autres s'étaient réinstallés sur le canapé.

Acquiesçant, Draco eut un sourire tendre vers son fils et caressa ses cheveux. L'enfant se recroquevilla et se tourna vers son père, qui posa sa veste sur lui. « Il est adorable. » Le complimenta Charlie en souriant. Draco lui fit un signe de remerciement, visiblement fier, et sourit. Son visage ensuite redevint plus sérieux. « Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous trois pour tout ce que j'aurais pu dire sur vous. Je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes là auprès de Percy. »

Les trois en même temps hochèrent la tête et George eut un geste vague de la main, englobant la chambre. « Si seulement il n'avait pas disparu, on aurait pu se conduire mieux et lui montrer ce qu'il représentait pour nous, mais avec la guerre, sa place au ministère et ensuite sa fuite, nous n'avons jamais eu vraiment le temps. »

Draco croisa le regard de George et fut touché par la peine qu'il y lisait. Sans doute comme l'avait dit Harry à un repas une seule fois, le jumeau amputé de son double était-il vraiment triste. Et il était certain qu'avec la perte de Fred, les remords de Georges concernant la fuite de son grand frère, dans lequel il savait sans doute avoir une grande part de responsabilité devaient être terriblement douloureux.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille particulièrement Georges. » Et les mots de Draco firent presque sursauter les trois hommes par leur gentillesse. Le jumeau restant sourit doucement avant de fermer les yeux. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le croire avant qu'il ne me le dise lui-même, Draco. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix un peu rauque. Draco hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Le silence fit presque résonner dans la pièce les respirations des deux amoureux endormis.

« Il faudra penser à le réveiller demain matin, il veut aller chercher Ted pour l'amener à l'école. » Lâcha finalement Charlie, les yeux rivés sur le petit garçon blond endormi. Son père fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas mis au courant. » Murmura t-il en posant ses yeux sur le visage blafard de l'ancien Gryffondor. Bill secoua la tête.

« Non. » « Je vais essayer de le convaincre de l'amener ici. »

Bill et Charlie froncèrent les sourcils. « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Ted… » « Ted va s'inquiéter de voir Harry comme ça, et il va comprendre. Ce gosse est affreusement intelligent et je ne pense pas que le priver de voir son père, alors qu'il va peut être mourir, est une bonne idée. Il a déjà perdu ses deux premiers parents sans les connaître, je suis persuadé que le fait d'entendre après coup que Percy est mort le brisera. » Répondit un peu sèchement Draco. Mais les trois autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix, rauque et perdu répondit à leur place.

« Percy ne va pas mourir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Draco ? » Gronda Harry en se redressant. Frottant ses yeux mouillés de fatigue. « Tes amis ont eu l'excellente idée de m'appeler Potter. Pourquoi toi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » Répondit-il sur le même ton. Le regard d'Harry glissa sur Scorpius et il vint caresser sa joue visible. « Tu as amené Scorpius. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Et que voulais-tu que j'en fasse, Potter. La dernière fois que je l'ai débranché, j'ai eu un mal fou à le remettre en route. » Murmura t-il d'une voix douce en attrapant la main d'Harry. « Harry, tu dois le dire à Ted. Il a le droit de savoir, il est grand maintenant. » Continua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la peine parce que Percy ne va pas mourir. » Siffla Harry en se dégageant, reportant son regard sur Percy. « Potter, si tu ne vas pas le chercher pour lui expliquer, j'irais moi-même. Percy ne voudrait pas savoir que Ted ignore tout de l'état dans lequel il est. Et Ted ne le supportera pas. »

« Il n'aura rien à supporter parce que Percy ne va pas mourir. » Répondit d'un ton égal Harry. Et cela termina d'inquiéter Draco. Il tourna son regard vers les trois frères de Percy.

« Est-ce que vous savez où est Ted ? » Demanda t-il. « Chez un certain Sam. » Répondit Bill.

« Je t'interdis d'aller le chercher Malfoy, il dort. » Réagit immédiatement Harry en le retenant par le poignet alors que Draco n'avait pourtant pas bougé.

Le blond libéra sa main et força Harry à tourner son visage vers lui. « Regardes-moi Potter. Je sais que tu penses que tu ne pourras pas le supporter si Percy ne se réveille pas, mais tu es obligé d'être fort pour Ted. Alors écoutes-moi bien, Ted a besoin d'être ici, d'une part parce qu'il doit être là pour dire au revoir à son père si il s'en va, d'autre part, parce que si Percy est conscient quelque part là où il est, il pourra sentir qu'il a sa famille autour de lui et cela le forcera à se battre pour revenir. Tu ne peux pas les laisser tout seul. »

« Je suis là moi. Percy a assez avec moi. » Répondit Harry la voix brisée, alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis la guerre qu'il allait peut être perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher, comme Crabbe à l'époque et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir lui aussi envie de pleurer.

« Tu es là Harry, et je suis sûr que Perc' le sait. Comme il sait que ses frères sont là aussi. Mais Ted doit l'être aussi. C'est votre fils à tous les deux, allez… » Tenta encore une fois Draco.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et l'ancien Serpentard pensa un instant à abandonner. « Je dois rester ici. » Chuchota cependant Harry d'une voix rauque. Draco acquiesça et soupira de soulagement. « Je vais aller le chercher alors, d'accord ? » Harry hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur Percy comme si le simple fait que Draco propose de faire venir Ted dans de telles circonstances pourrait réveiller son père, mais rien ne vint, et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du survivant.

« Je vous confies Scorpius. » Dit Draco aux trois rouquins, embrassant son fils sur la tempe avant de se lever.

« T'inquiètes Malfoy, on en prendra soin. » Le rassura Charlie en se levant à son tour, serrant la main de Draco avant d'aller prendre sa place, s'assurant ainsi que le petit garçon ne tombe pas dans son sommeil.

« Ok, merci. » Le blond lança un nouveau regard à Harry puis Percy et quitta la pièce. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre l'ascensceur, ni l'envie d'entendre de nouveau des quolibets sur lui, il emprunta les escaliers et les dévala, sortant à quelques mètres à peine, quatre étages plus bas, de la salle de Transplange. Il avait à peine refermé la porte de la pièce qu'il transplana.

Il apparut dans une ruelle sur le côté de l'immeuble Haussmanien d'Harry et Percy et se rendit rapidement jusqu'au pas de la porte. Tapant rapidement le code sur le cadrant en dessous de l'interphone – et il ne voulait pas sonner pour ne pas réveiller le petits – Draco traversa l'entrée pour rejoindre les escaliers, qu'il grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la porte fracturée de l'appartement de ses amis avant de se détourner et de taper doucement sur la porte de l'appartement de Sam. Il n'y eut d'abord pas de réponse et le blond allait cogner une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Sam ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Il est… » Draco s'empressa de secouer la tête. « Non, je viens simplement chercher Ted. J'ai réussi à convaincre Harry que ce serait mieux qu'il soit là, au cas où. »

Ayant déjà pensé à cela, Sam hocha la tête, l'air soulagé et le laissa entrer. « Pauvre gosse. » Murmura t-il en entraînant Draco derrière lui. Le blond embrassa Claire sur la joue lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle. « Ça va aller ? » Demanda t-elle, des cernes sous ses yeux bleus. « Non, je ne pense pas. » Répondit sincèrement Draco en tentant un sourire. Il rejoignit ensuite Sam qui avait ouvert la porte de la chambre des petits et le laissa entrer.

D'un pas discret, Draco se rendit jusqu'au petit lit d'appoint devant lequel il s'agenouilla. Il hésita un instant lorsqu'il leva sa main au dessus du visage paisiblement endormi de l'enfant puis soupira et la posa doucement sur sa joue.

« Ted. » Murmura t-il, caressant le visage du petit garçon. Le métamorphomage ne fit que bouger légèrement, se rapprochant de la main de Draco. « Ted, C'est Draco, réveilles-toi. » Souffla encore le blond en se penchant sur l'oreille du garçon. Ted ouvrit de petits yeux et les frotta – et Draco sourit tristement de la ressemblance avec Harry.

« Tonton ? » S'étonna le petit garçon en se redressant. Draco hocha la tête, toujours touché par l'affection dans la voix du fils d'Harry Potter. « Oui mon cœur, c'est moi. »

« Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il en se redressant un peu, inquiet. « C'est papaPerc'. » Affirma-t-il. Et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il tenta de retenir.

Draco hocha la tête et l'attira dans ses bras, le faisant doucement descendre du lit. « Des méchantes personnes ont fait du mal à ton papa et il est à l'hôpital avec Harry. » Expliqua doucement le blond. Ted entoura sa nuque de ses bras et se serra contre lui, tremblant. « Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? » Demanda encore l'enfant. Draco l'éloigna un instant de lui et posa tendrement ses mains sur ses joues. « Pour l'instant, il est endormi profondément, et il ne peut pas se réveiller. Mais il y a quelque chose dans sa tête qui pourrait l'empêcher de se réveiller et qui pourrait le faire partir. » Répondit Draco, la gorge serrée.

Le visage de Ted se plissa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il serra les dents pour empêcher les larmes de couler. « Comme papa et maman ? » Demanda t-il, sa voix fluette emprunte de sanglot.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas sûr poussin. Il faut attendre. Mais c'est bien si tu viens, pour être là. Pour qu'il sache que tu es là. » Le petit garçon hocha la tête rapidement et se blottit contre son oncle. « Ça va aller, Ted. Ça va aller. » « Oui. Je veux le voir. »

Se relevant, Draco serra fort Ted contre lui et ressortit de la chambre, plus pâle qu'à son arrivée.

« Merci de l'avoir gardé. On vous tient au courant. » Murmura Draco au deux adultes inquiets. « Je transplane d'ici ok ? »

Sam acquiesça et un instant plus tard, Draco et Ted avaient disparu.

* * *

_Et voilà._

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	7. Un secret VII

**UN SECRET**

_Chapitre 7_

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans le hall des transplanages de l'hôpital, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors que Ted se blotissait plus fort encore contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou.

«Ça va aller Teddy. » Tenta de le rassurer l'homme blond – mais cela n'avait pas grand impact. Teddy était un enfant bien trop intelligent pour croire à ces conneries de mensonges que l'on sortait au famille des cas critiques - - Oh, il y avait aussi ce genre de chose comme 'il faut vous préparer' ou 'Nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'espoir' ou encore ' il faut attendre un miracle' – Mais même si il savait Teddy intelligent, il n'allait pas lui dire lui-même que son père pouvait bien être en train de crever dans l'instant. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, le presque parrain du petit garçon déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre en marche vers la chambre de Percy.

Ils atteignirent la petite porte blanche – et il y en avait bien d'autres mais celle-ci semblait bien plus éblouissante, plus large et dangereuse que toutes celles autour – et Draco prit un temps et déposa Teddy à terre. Il pinça ses lèvres quand il vit le petit visage plein de peine et de crainte et doucement, il attrapa les mains de l'enfant.

« Scorpius est là aussi, d'accord ? Et il y a aussi trois des frères de ton papa, mon cœur. » Expliqua le blond tandis que les yeux du petit garçon se remplissait déjà de larmes.

« Papa va mourir alors ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque – et c'était bien logique de le penser.

Draco allait répondre que non, bien sûr que non – peut-être pas – quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière Teddy – « Non, mon cœur, papa ne va pas mourir » et Harry s'agenouilla et retourna son fils vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Papa ne mourra pas. » Répéta-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Et Draco eut physiquement mal, alors, parce que l'air effroyable de son ami démentait sans aucun doute ses propos. Merlin, non, bien sûr, Harry ne croyait pas un instant que Percy allait vivre. « Harry. » S'entendit croasser Draco. Mais l'ancien gryffondor secoua la tête avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire résigné et emprunt d'une telle tristesse que des larmes envahirent les yeux du Prince indétronné des Serpentards. « Shhh. » chuchota Harry dans les cheveux de Teddy alors qu'il s'était mis à pleurer un peu plus – et lui non plus alors, ne croyait pas son père – « Papa. »

« Oui, on va voir papa. Il fait un gros dodo. Viens. » Sans attendre plus, le brun fit demi-tour, son fils calé contre sa hanche, et entra dans la chambre de son compagnon, passant devant George et Bill. Dés qu'il aperçut Draco, Charlie, qui avait gardé attentivement Scorpius, se leva, gardant malgré tout toujours un regard vers l'enfant, pour laisser sa place à son père.

« Merci beaucoup Weasley. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Charlie, Draco. » Lui offrit distraitement l'éleveur de dragon en allant se rasseoir dans le canapé.

Draco acquiesça en s'asseyant et caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils endormi. Il l'attira doucement sur lui pour laisser la place à Harry. Et à Teddy. L'enfant, assis sur les genoux de son père passa sa main sur le visage de Percy, l'appelant à voix basse. Et même si Draco savait que c'était sans doute vain, il se mit à espérer que de là où il était Percy entendrait son fils et reviendrait pour essuyer ses larmes.

Harry aussi, peut-être, espéra la même chose. Et cela fut douloureux pour Draco de voir que le manque de réaction de Percy brisait plus profondément encore le gryffondor.

-&-

Ils étaient tous endormis maintenant. Les trois roux, Draco, et les deux enfants. Seul Harry, peu importe les heures de sommeil, peu importe l'état terrible dans lequel il était, restait constamment éveillé. Parce que peut être, s'il restait éveillé assez longtemps, Percy allait sortir du coma et lui dire d'aller dormir. Que le manque de sommeil ne le réussissait jamais. C'était vrai. Dés lors qu'Harry perdait quelques heures de sommeil, lorsqu'il tombait finalement endormi, il revivait encore et encore le cauchemar de la guerre. Il lui fallait son cycle, sans cela, il redevenait ce héros maudit de la guerre.

Mais les heures défilaient, la nuit avançait lentement et rien ne laissait croire que Percy se réveillerait. Peut-être fallait-il y croire plus. Le Gryffondor caressait doucement les cheveux de son compagnon lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-&-

Arthur Weasley était un bon père. Et un père aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être. Depuis la naissance de son premier fils jusqu'à celle de sa petite dernière, il avait été le plus heureux des pères. Même si Charlie était loin en Roumanie, amoureux de ses Dragons et célibataire endurci, même si Bill n'était pas très heureux à Gringotts et qu'il avait quitté l'Égypte à contrecœur, même si les jumeaux en faisaient de belles, même si Ron était un flemmard invétéré qui ne jurait que par le Quidditch et même si Ginny s'accrochait à son amour de jeunesse.

Et même si l'un de ses fils avait quitté la maison, les haïssant tous et leur tournant le dos, sans remords, Arthur était heureux et ce n'était pas un problème pour lui que ses enfants aient choisis nombre de chemins divers plus ou moins discutables.

Il était heureux parce que sa vie avait été rempli, qu'il avait une femme aimante, un boulot, qu'il était en vie et que c'était à peu de chose près la vie confortable qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il était étudiant.

Et puis Fred était mort. Et cela avait été si douloureux qu'il avait cru ne pas s'en remettre, ce petit double, ce petit jumeaux amusant, cet être qui était à lui et à son épouse était mort. Et George, son autre, était comme un cierge éteint depuis lors. C'était douloureux.

Et puis maintenant, un autre encore, celui qui était parti et ne donnait plus de nouvelles, qui les haïssait et ne souhaitait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, était entre la vie et la mort, suite à une agression qui, Arthur le savait et cela cassait son petit bonheur la chance, était en grande partie sa faute.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais pu savoir que ces gosses en viendraient à de telles extrémités, il ne pouvait pas imaginer, que même après la guerre, la violence ferait finalement toujours autant partie de la société et il n'y pouvait rien, lui, si Percy avait fait des erreurs.

Mais, bien, la vérité était qu'il était bien trop responsable pour son statut de père de la perte de son fils.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il était là, devant cette porte blanche, fermant la pièce où son fils, sûrement seul, se mourait par sa faute.

Tendant lentement la main, comme si c'était là un rituel sacré, qu'il allait entrer dans une chambre qui renfermait tout un passé triste et lourd, l'homme tourna la poignée et soupira profondément. Pauvre Percy. Arthur était un bon père de famille, et il n'était pas question, malgré toutes les terribles erreurs qu'avaient pu faire son fils, qu'il le laisse mourir seul.

Il manqua lâcher une exclamation de surprise quand il eut ouvert la porte. Parce que – oh non – Percy n'était pas seul. Et il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui.

Ses trois ainés, étalés, serrés sur un étroit canapé étaient là, profondément endormis, et cela fit chaud à son cœur de père, quelque part, de voir que finalement, Percy n'était pas oublié de tous. Qu'au moins ses trois aînés n'avaient pas failli à ce qui était leur famille.

Il y avait aussi Harry, et c'était surprenant mais Harry avait toujours tendance à se penser responsable de tout et à se croire membre à part entière de leur famille. Il l'était quelque part, mais pas tout à fait. Il semblait qu'il avait emmené Teddy avec lui aussi, et Arthur haussa un sourcil parce que c'était une idée bien saugrenu d'emmener un enfant dans un hôpital, auprès d'un inconnu presque mort. Mais peu importe, Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était une famille et il faisait sûrement aussi bien qu'il pouvait.

Ce qui surpris réellement et incommensurablement le père de famille fut cette tête blonde, et ce visage fin et pâle qu'il avait hait pendant des années et des années et qu'il haïrait probablement même encore après sa mort. Draco Malfoy était ici, et même si c'était seulement le fils de celui qu'il détestait, ce gamin n'avait rien à faire auprès de son fils malade. Il était pour une part importante, même si c'était curieux et injuste de penser ainsi, dans ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

Arthur releva les yeux vers Harry et croisa son regard. Après un signe de tête, il avança et vint se placer en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Demanda t-il au survivant de but en blanc, d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Harry haussa un sourcil et dans son regard passa une lueur de quelque chose comme de la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que _vous _faites ici ? »

Arthur haussa un sourcil et se retint de remettre ce héros prétentieux – qui avait frappé son plus jeune fils alors que Ron était bouleversé par l'état de Percy – à sa place.

« Je suis son père, je crois que j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être ici. Réponds-moi. » Lui ordonna t-il, et sa voix était froide et dure.

Encore Harry haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si votre présence coulait de source Arthur. » Répliqua Harry. Le patriarche fronça les sourcils.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Harry. Tu es peut-être lié à notre famille, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Ta présence et sa présence, sont incompréhensibles pour moi. Et celle de Teddy l'est encore plus. Est-ce que c'est là encore ton complexe du héros qui te fait agir ainsi ? Tu connaissais à peine Percy. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la part des choses. » Expliqua Arthur d'un ton plus calme, mais autoritaire et convaincu.

Harry pinça les lèvres et reporta son regard sur Percy en respirant profondément. « Vous ne connaissiez pas Percy, alors ne venez pas me dire quoique ce soit à propos de lui. Vous ne savez rien de lui. Et peu importe que vous soyez son père, vous avez perdu le droit de vous inquiéter de ceux qui l'entourent maintenant quand vous lui avez tourné le dos. Vous méritez de ne pas comprendre. »

« Je pourrais tous vous faire mettre à la porte, Harry. » Siffla Arthur.

« Non, vous ne pourriez pas. Alors maintenant faites ce que vous avez à faire, et taisez-vous. »

Les yeux d'Harry luisait de nouveau de quelque chose et Arthur décida finalement de ne rien faire de plus. Peu importe finalement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là, Malfoy et Harry et leurs gosses, au moins Percy ne serait-il pas tout seul pour mourir. L'homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui et l'avança, puis il posa sa main sur celle de son fils et la serra un instant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Percy. » Murmura t-il, l'expression de son visage se tordant de tristesse.

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolé Arthur, vous n'y êtes pour rien. » Répondit malgré leur dispute, gentiment Harry. Le roux releva la tête et détourna les yeux.

« J'ai beaucoup plus de responsabilités dans cette affaire que tu le penses Harry. Au contraire, c'est à toi que je devrais dire ça. Tu as tendance à prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qui arrive. Je te garantis que tu n'es pour rien dans l'état de Percy. »

L'air atterré, Harry humecta ses lèvres et toussa légèrement. « Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda t-il, d'un ton urgent.

Arthur ferma les yeux et sentit sa poitrine se serrer – parce que c'était douloureux de savoir qu'on était probablement responsable de la mort de son fils.

« Des jeunes gens sont venus me voir il y a quelques semaines, réclamant justice pour la mort de leur père, à Azkaban. Des hommes qui étaient innocents et qui avaient été emprisonnés sans fondement sous le ministère de Fudge. Ces arrestations, ils le savaient, ont été conduites pour la plupart par Percy, qui agissait sous les ordres de Fudge. Ils sont venus me demander à moi réparation, parce que Percy était introuvable. Mais je me suis défendu, j'ai dit…, il inspira profondément, et un sanglot secoua son corps – j'ai dit que cela ne me concernait pas, que Percy n'appartenait plus à notre famille depuis longtemps et que si ils souhaitaient obtenir réparation, ils n'avaient qu'à voir directement avec Percy, le retrouver. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Arthur tentait de retenir ses larmes. Puis il releva son visage vers Harry et se renversa sur sa chaise sous la brutalité du coup qu'il reçut.

« Salopard ! Vous l'avez tué ! »

En un clin d'œil, Harry avait fait le tour du lit et sortit Arthur de sa chaise pour lui asséner un deuxième coup au visage. Il allait frapper encore, au ventre cette fois, quand deux paires de bras le retinrent et le forcèrent à reculer. Les voix de Charlie et Bill parvinrent comme entourées d'un mur de mousse aux oreilles d'Harry, étouffé par sa rage.

« Calmes-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Harry ! »

Le Gryffondor se débattit, rua, et tenta de frapper Arthur avec ses pieds, avant de se mettre à hurler. « Il l'a tué, c'est lui. Il a tué Percy. »

Et il continuait encore et encore à crier cela jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'abatte sur sa joue et qu'une tête blonde remplace celle rousse d'Arthur Weasley.

« Calmes-toi. Percy n'est pas mort. Tu pleures. » Murmura Draco d'une voix calme, ses yeux imperturbables plantés dans ceux verts tempétueux d'Harry.

Comme une poupée de chiffon, le brun relâcha ses efforts et s'effondra dans les bras des ainés Weasley. Le silence qui suivit permis à chacun d'entendre les petits sanglots de Teddy, éveillé et assis sur le lit, ses petits poings posés sur le torse de Percy.

« Arrêtes de crier, j'ai cru que PapaPerc' était mort. S'il te plaît. » Pleura le petit métamorphomage – et le tout petit Scorpius était à ses côtés et tapotait gentiment sur son bras comme il avait sûrement dû le voir faire avant par son papa. Ted tendit finalement ses bras vers son père et Harry se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Charlie et Bill et attrapa son fils, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien. Pardon. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il eut à peine conscience que Arthur posait mille questions, et que ses trois fils le sortaient de la pièce et se laissa tomber, son fils sur ses genoux, dans un des fauteuils – à nouveau, encore, jusqu'à la fin.

Puis il tourna son regard vert plein de larmes vers Draco et pinça ses lèvres un instant, son visage se contractant et ses yeux, son nez, se plissant sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour retenir ses larmes.

Puis il murmura – croassa - « S'il te plaît Draco, je veux qu'il se réveille » et éclata en sanglot.

* * *

**TBC...**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne semaine._

_Blibl'  
_


	8. Un secret VIII

**UN SECRET**

_Chapitre 8_

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Draco. Il s'était visiblement endormi alors que son ami le serrait contre lui. Parce qu'il s'était effondré, parce qu'il avait fini par évacuer sa peine et sa peur, parce qu'il avait finalement accepté l'inévitable. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Percy allait mourir. Pas pour une quelconque raison médicale, mais parce que tout ceux qu'il avait jamais trop aimé, qui avaient eu une place plus importante encore que celle de ses amis – qui auraient pu changer sa vie – étaient mort.

Ses parents, Sirius, Rémus, et même Severus Snape, qui, s'il avait eu la chance quelque part, de le connaître différemment après qu'il eut appris la vérité, aurait peut-être pu le prendre avec lui, être quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie.

Percy était de ceux-là. Percy était un pilier de sa vie. Il était son homme. Il était le deuxième papa de son fils, il était celui avec qui il dormait, avec qui il petit-déjeunait, déjeunait, dînait, avec qui il faisait l'amour. Avec qui il vivait. Et il le rendait heureux. Ils se rendaient heureux. Il était celui qui jusque là avait été cette personne qui avait changé sa vie, sans qu'il n'y ait eu de risque apparent à être cette personne.

C'était une erreur ; une erreur de penser que la malédiction qui semblait avoir toujours pesé sur lui puisse avoir disparu. Et même si ce n'était pas sa faute, même si c'était la faute du propre père de Percy, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était encore quelqu'un qui était à lui qui risquait de mourir. Qui allait mourir.

« Harry ? » Souffla Draco dans ses cheveux alors qu'il desserrait un peu son étreinte. L'ancien Gryffondor se redressa et essuya ses yeux dans lesquels des larmes stagnaient encore et offrit un sourire tremblant à son meilleur ami.

« Ça va. » Répondit-il à la question informulée de Draco. Il se tourna ensuite vers Percy, caressa les cheveux de Teddy, étendu et endormi contre son père, puis soupira longuement. « Il ne se réveillera pas, hein ? » Murmura le brun, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras, le visage tourné vers celui endormi de son fils.

Draco passa une main dans son dos et serra les dents, acquiesçant. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je suis persuadé qu'il est suffisamment têtu pour se réveiller. Mais je ne sais pas. Peut être pas. »

Harry hocha la tête plusieurs fois et tourna son visage vers Draco. « Tu seras là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr. Je suis toujours là, Harry. » Répondit le blond d'une voix assurée.

« On pourra venir chez toi ? Rester chez toi ? »

Draco ne voulait pas répondre à cela parce que c'était comme s'il acceptait le fait que Percy était déjà mort. Il ne l'était pas, et il pouvait se réveiller. Et peu importe qu'il faille que ce soit lui qui ait la foi pour deux. Il le ferait.

Malgré tout, les yeux verts brillants de larmes de fatigue et de détresse ne lui permirent pas de répondre par la négative et il hocha la tête, passant une main sur la joue du brun pour venir entourer la nuque d'Harry.

« Bien sûr, Harry. » Dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. « Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Mais s'il te plaît, gardes encore un peu confiance. »

Le jeune homme brun haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux, les fixant sur leurs genoux presque collés.

« Espérer n'a jamais rien changé au fait que tout le monde meurt. » Murmura-t-il, la voix un peu déformée par les larmes prises dans sa gorge. « Espérer fait encore plus mal. » Continua-t-il, et Draco vit des larmes s'écraser sur son pantalon et celui de Harry. Il fit glisser la tête de son ami jusqu'à son épaule et le serra contre lui, croisant le regard désespéré de Teddy, assis sur le lit et fixant le dos de son père, les mains crispées sur les draps.

« Papa. » murmura le petit garçon la voix chargée de larmes. Harry se redressa immédiatement et se tourna vers son fils, tendant les bras pour l'attirer contre lui. « Shh, tout va bien mon cœur. »

« Non. Menteur. » Pleura le petit garçon en s'accrochant à son père. « Menteur. »

Harry lança un regard alarmé, désespéré vers Draco et ne fit pas un autre geste et les yeux ainsi détournés de son fils, les larmes se remirent à couler parce que rien n'allait et rien n'irait plus jamais bien.

« Je… »Croassa-t-il. Un sanglot dur, un hoquet l'interrompit et il fut prit d'une toux violente, striées de larmes, de sanglots et de gémissements de peines, et ce devant son fils, et c'était encore pire pour lui, et cela faisait redoubler son chagrin.

Heureusement Charlie était revenu et attrapa doucement Teddy qui pleurait silencieusement, terrifiant contraste entre le père et le fils, et regardait son père avec le même chagrin, le même désespoir que celui avec lesquels Harry avait un jour regarder Sirius, lorsqu'il était passé derrière le voile.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Teddy. Papa est juste très fatigué. Et inquiet. »

L'enfant tourna son visage vers Charlie et secoua la tête. « Menteur. » Chuchota-t-il. Et il entoura de ses bras la nuque du roux et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Le petit garçon sentit les lèvres de son oncle se poser sur sa tête et ferma les yeux.

« Calme-toi Harry, je t'en pries. » Répétait inlassablement Draco, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Charlie qui gardait Teddy contre lui et caressait d'une main la petite tête blonde inquiète de Scorpius. Mais Harry ne se calmait pas et c'était_ terrifiant_ de le voir dans cet état, encore, parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais été dans cet état et qu'adviendrait-il alors si Percy mourait ?

Les pleurs d'Harry amenaient des larmes au coin des yeux de Draco et une boule dans sa gorge parce que c'était quelque chose infiniment triste à entendre, et à voir. Les mains du brun, du survivant, se crispaient dans l'air, puis s'ouvraient, comme s'il effectuait une prière, dont ses sanglots, ses gémissements de peines formeraient les mots.

« Harry. Harry. » Draco posa ses mains sur les joues de son meilleur ami et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'une terreur et une tristesse profonde, rien d'autre, comme si Harry ne voulait rien faire d'autre que pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Que quoi soit fini ?

« Calme-toi. »Souffla Draco. Oui, il fallait se calmer. Se calmer.

Le bip régulier qui envahit la pièce, venant du moniteur relié à Percy se fit entendre dans le calme, une seconde, qui envahit la pièce quand Harry ferma les yeux et tenta une fois, une seule, de retenir un sanglot.

Ce fut à cette seconde que le cœur de Percy s'arrêta, et que le bip devint juste simplement continu.

Alors Harry hurla.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je vous aime. - PS: C'est un Happy end, tout va bien._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	9. Un secret IX

UN SECRET

_Chapitre 9 _

Le visage des médecins – trois, parce qu'il fallait bien cela pour le compagnon du survivant – portait une expression solennelle, grave et trop inquiète pour que Draco puisse en être rassuré. Il les pressa d'un hochement de tête d'enfin leur dire si Percy était mort, si le monde d'Harry et de Teddy s'était bel et bien écroulé et retint une grimace quand il sentit sa main craquer sous la force de la poigne d'Harry. Le brun gémit dans son cou, incapable de relever la tête vers ceux qui allait lui annoncer que Percy était mort sans doute, tué par des enfants vengeurs et irresponsables, sans qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien.

Et c'était mieux presque, non ? Que Percy ne se soit pas réveillé pour voir le visage ravagé d'Harry, les yeux brouillés et noirs, comme ses cheveux, de Teddy. De s'apercevoir de la présence de ses frères là, près de lui, sans pouvoir rester éveillé assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas la pitié qui les faisait pleurer pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, sûrement était-ce mieux pour Percy de ne pas avoir à s'en vouloir de mourir. Harry gémit encore, un sanglot secouant son corps et il ne voulait rien d'autre que se rouler en boule et crier et ne jamais entendre les mots des médecins, et ne jamais plus bouger d'ici non plus. Il voulait juste s'allonger contre le corps mort de Percy et rester là.

Mais Teddy était vivant, lui. Et Teddy ne méritait pas de perdre ses deux pères, en même temps. Harry était l'adulte, alors il devait être fort pour deux et relever la tête.

N'est-ce pas?

« Monsieur Potter, M. Weasley n'est pas mort. » Le survivant se redressa si vite que sa nuque claqua violemment faisant frissonner Draco. « Il n'est pas mort ? » Croassa Harry comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Et peut-être était-ce mieux de ne pas y croire si c'était en fait pour se retrouver face à une nouvelle situation identique à celle-ci dans quelques heures.

L'un des médecins – grand, blond, fin – secoua la tête. « Nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Commencez par la mauvaise. » Murmura Harry en secouant la tête. Il avait raison, mieux valait ne croire en rien pour le moment.

« Nous avons réussi à détecter un poison presque indécelable dans le sang de M. Weasley. C'est ce qui le maintient endormi. Nous n'avons pas été en mesure d'identifier ce poison mais nous sommes pratiquement certains qu'il finira par tuer M. Weasley. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers Harry qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête, déjà vaincu. « La bonne ne lui sauvera pas la vie, je suppose. » Souffla-t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« L'hématome qui faisait dangereusement augmenter sa pression intracrânienne s'est résorbé. Si un antidote est trouvé au poison, alors Percy sera hors de danger. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et tenta vaguement un sourire. Oui, bien. Mais qui allait trouver un antidote, de toute façon ? Severus Snape était mort et si même les chercheurs de St Mangouste ne parvenaient pas à identifier le poison alors qui pourrait le faire.

« Mon père. » Les mots de Draco furent comme une réponse à sa question et il releva la tête vers lui, s'interdisant d'espérer.

« Il pourrait trouver l'antidote ? » Demanda l'un des médicomages, le nez plissé de quelque chose qui ressemblait trop à du dégoût pour que le blond ne s'en offusque pas.

« Mon père est un expert en potion. Il a travaillé au côté de Severus Snape sur certaines de ses recherches lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il est sans doute le plus à même de trouver l'origine du poison, et un antidote. »

L'homme échangea un regard entendu avec ses collègues et Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Oui, mon père a été mangemort, il a été jugé pour cela et exilé. Maintenant il pourrait probablement sauver la vie du compagnon d'Harry Potter, alors allez-vous continuer à médire sur lui ou lui laisser une chance d'essayer puisque vous êtes manifestement incapable de trouver quoique ce soit par vous-même, messieurs les brillants médicomages ? »

Les trois hommes eurent l'air un instant gêné avant que le plus grand n'acquiesce, visiblement plus professionnel et portant moins de grief envers le Maître de la famille Malfoy que les autres.

« Je vais immédiatement contacter le ministère afin d'obtenir une dérogation pour qu'il soit autorisé à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'hôpital. » Il fit un bref mouvement de la tête avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry ? » Le brun releva des yeux vitreux de fatigue vers lui. « Je vais passer un coup de fil à mon père, je peux te laisser seul un moment ? »

Le survivant humecta ses lèvres et jeta un regard vers le lit vide derrière lui. Il secoua la tête et se redressa. « Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je viens avec toi. »

« D'accord. » Murmura Draco en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. De l'autre, il l'aida à se lever et le soutint quand le jeune homme trembla sur ses jambes épuisées.

Harry attrapa son fils dans ses bras et Teddy s'empressa de cacher sa tête dans le cou de son père, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Draco fit de même avec Scorpius et ils sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre jusqu'aux cabines téléphoniques. D'un coup de baguette, Draco mit le téléphone en marche et composa le numéro de la villa de ses parents.

« Manoir Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Retentit quelques secondes plus tard la voix nasillarde du majordome – et ce n'était pas un elfe de maison mais un véritable majordome d'origine espagnol qui s'était volontairement mis au service de la famille Malfoy - - Pourquoi, Draco se posait encore la question – « Santiago, c'est Draco, je dois parler à mon père immédiatement. »

L'homme au bout du fil parut hésiter un instant. « C'est-à-dire que monsieur est occupé actuellement et… »

« Mon père est à la retraite, rien ne pourrait l'occuper suffisamment que pour refuser mon appel. Dites-lui que c'est à propos d'Harry et de Percy, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien monsieur. » Répondit finalement humblement le domestique. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le combiné et bientôt des voix étouffés parvinrent à Draco.

« Draco, qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda immédiatement son père dés qu'il eut le téléphone en main. La gorge de Draco se serra un instant en pensant que c'était son père au téléphone, et qu'il n'aimerait rien d'autre que de se réfugier dans ses bras en oubliant que Percy était presque mort et Harry presque brisé.

« Papa, Percy a été agressé. Il est infecté par un virus que les médicomages n'arrivent pas à identifier. Si un antidote n'est pas trouvé dans les quarantes-huit heures, Percy mourra. » A côté de lui, Harry gémit et Draco se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas en faire autant, et prier son père à travers ses sanglots de revenir immédiatement en Angleterre.

Mais il n'en avait visiblement pas besoin, car Lucius serait tout le reste de sa vie redevable à Harry Potter pour lui avoir éviter la prison et lui avoir permis de quitter le pays avec sa richesse et ses biens.

Et même encore, Lucius pouvait définir Harry comme un ami bien plus que comme un simple bienfaiteur.

« J'arrive immédiatement, Draco. Immédiatement. » Et il raccrocha avant même que Draco ait pu le remercier.

* * *

_Hello, désolé donc pour l'attente, mais en fait ce chapitre était là depuis un bon moment, mais à la place du message. Donc je pense qu'il n'a été notifié à personne. Je sais qu'il est court et j'en suis désolé, mais je suis en plein rattrapage. Normalement je devrais pouvoir recommencer à écrire à partir du 25, merci pour votre fidélité. ^_^_


	10. Un secret X

_Bonsoir à tous. J'ai eu envie d'écrire ce soir. Je n'ai plus de temps à mois en ce moment, j'ai de boulot et les études, la famille et un peu de temps libre et pas grand chose entre pour me laisser un moment pour écrire alors je vous oublie un peu. Mais pas trop, alors voilà le dernier chapitre d'un secret. Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos gentils messages et à bientôt.  
_

_Gros bisous.  
_

**Un secret**

**X****  
**

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy traversa l'une des innombrables cheminées du Hall de Sainte Mangouste, il y eut comme un instant où le temps s'arrêta. Les infirmières cessèrent de s'affairer, les enfants de se plaindre de tout et les adultes de s'affoler.

Il n'y avait qu'Harry et Draco serrant Teddy et Scorpius dans leurs bras, dans un coin, et qui continuaient à murmurer l'un à l'autre des paroles de réconfort sans queue ni tête. Lucius en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Presque parce qu'il était un Malfoy et que les Malfoy, encore un minimum au moins, ne se montraient pas faible en public. Au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait publiquement cependant Draco, il était sans doute le dernier à faire de cette prestance un point d'honneur.

Mais peu importe ; Draco était Draco et il était ce petit bouton d'or qui dépareillait d'un vêtement sertie d'une enfilade de boutons noir. Il était un bijou, une fierté, un être chéri qui avait eu peur mais qui toujours avait défendu sa famille, leur famille. Peu importe l'état dans lequel il se montrait en public, qui il côtoyait, épousait, dénigrait. Il était son fils et par-dessus tout Lucius était et resterait son père.

Prestement, l'homme vêtu d'une riche cape de fourrure se rendit jusqu'à son fils et Harry et leur fit un signe de tête grave. Si Draco avait l'air de n'avoir pas dormi depuis quinze jours, Harry lui n'était plus qu'un corps vide, son fils serré, étouffé contre lui, comme s'il était la seule chose le retenant encore sur cette terre. Il en avait trop vu, et ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Draco, Harry. » Les salua-t-il à voix haute pour couper le silence de la pièce. Parce qu'on aurait dit qu'Harry criait de douleur, dans ce silence.

« Papi. » Murmura Scorpius en relevant la tête du giron de son père et en tendant les bras. Plutôt que de le prendre, Lucius s'agenouilla et caressa doucement sa joue avant de croiser et fixer son regard dans celui de son fils.

Harry était parti, un peu, loin, le visage caché dans le cou de Teddy.

Il y eut encore un instant où tout disparu autour, un peu comme si pendant ces moments sur-réels, chacun d'eux priait fort, très fort, pour que les derniers jours disparaissent, pour remonter le temps, que rien de tout cela ne soit en fait réel.

Cela l'était.

« Il faut y aller. Harry. » Le survivant releva finalement les yeux et fit un sourire triste à Lucius et dans ses yeux l'homme ne vit que de la résignation, une sorte d'excuse sourde à Lucius, pour le déplacement, parce que quoiqu'il fasse cela ne servirait à rien parce qu'il était Harry et que les gens aimant Harry était condamné à mourir.

Comme si maintenant, avec cet accident, cette impression qu'Harry avait toujours gardé en lui, de causer la mort autour de lui, était devenu certitude.

_Il allait être dur à réparer. Que Percy s'en sorte ou pas._

_

* * *

_

Le poison était vicieux. Une sorte de mélange de multiples plantes qu'on aurait dit jetées au hasard sans idée du résultat, mais qui en fait avait sans doute été soigneusement pensée de A à Z et réalisée avec le plus grand soin. Il n'existait aujourd'hui pas grand Maître sachant exécuter pareil chef d'œuvre – parce qu'il s'agissait d'un chef d'œuvre, malgré sa raison d'être – et il n'allait sans doute pas être très difficile de retrouver son créateur.

La seule chose à la fois absurde et rassurante était qu'à chaque ingrédient décelé pouvait être associé un antidote et que les antidotes de chacune des plantes – parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment que des plantes – mis ensemble formaient un remède efficace et connu contre le rhume, la pimentine.

Les médicomages sans doute, n'avait pas dû penser un seul instant que la pimentine pourrait sauver Percy.

Lucius avait mis presque 6 heures à s'apercevoir que les plantes annihilant les effets de leurs congénères étaient celle composant ce remède si basique.

C'était prodigieux d'ingéniosité. Après tout, qui irait penser à de la pimentine, même avec les ingrédients sous le nez.

Faisant fie des regards emplis de méfiance des médecins d'Harry, il leur montra ses résultats, leur expliquant pour qu'ils le croient comment il s'était rendu là et finalement, finalement, on administra l'antidote à Percy.

Quand Percy ouvrit les yeux et qu'il croisa le regard vide, brisé et si fatigué d'Harry, il sut qu'il serait très dur pour lui, pour Teddy et pour Draco de le réparer encore.

Mais peu importe la fatigue, la douleur à la tête, la douleur aux côtes et dans son sang, partout, Percy sourit, leva la main entourant son fils d'un bras, et murmura 'je t'aime' à son mari.

_Tout irait bien._

_

* * *

_

Percy était encore endormi quand Harry revint de la boulangerie, tenant dans l'une de ses mains un sac rempli de croissants chauds, et de l'autre, la petite main fine de Teddy.

"Est-ce que je peux réveiller papaPerc, papa?" Demanda en chuchotant fort le petit garçon. Les yeux verts de Harry, qui étaient restés fixés sur la forme paisiblement alangui - et en vie - de son compagnon, se tournèrent vers son fils. Doucement, il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux fin de l'enfant.

"Oui, mais tout doucement." Teddy hocha religieusement la tête - au courant _évidemment _qu'il ne fallait pas trop brusquer son papa qui était encore si fatigué après son _accident _- et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la tête de lit. Il sourit doucement, observant tout aussi gravement que son deuxième papa, le visage de son autre père, avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur la joue un peu piquante de barbe.

"Papa, le petit déjeuner est servi." Souffla ensuite Teddy à l'oreille de son père. Il sentit Percy grommeler légèrement puis l'homme ouvrit ses yeux bleus et sourit, sortant une main de sous les couvertures pour venir la poser sur la tête de son fils." Bonjour mon coeur." Dit-il de la même voix basse - parce que c'était toujours quelque chose de presque sacré d'être là le matin et de se réveiller et qu'ils soient _ensemble_.

Harry s'assit sur le coin du lit, à côté de son fils et de son amant. "Bonjour." Fit-il, un petit sourire - toujours un peu crispé - sur les lèvres. "Tu vas bien?" La question rituelle depuis cinq jours résonna un peu dans la chambre sombre et Percy tourna sa tête vers lui, le visage soudain - comme toujours - plus grave. "Je vais bien Harry." Assura-t-il - mais il pouvait mettre toute l'assurance qu'il voulait dans ses mots, Harry n'y croyait pas - ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Se redressant, l'homme roux attrapa son fils dans ses bras pour le placer sur ses genoux et s'avança ensuite un peu pour poser sa main libre sur l'une des joues d'Harry.

"Je vais bien Harry. Je suis là."

Toujours avec ce même sourire, Harry hocha la tête. "Le petit déjeuner est servi." Murmura-t-il en réponse. Puis il se leva, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de chacun des hommes de sa vie et sortit de la pièce. Et Percy, les lèvres perdus dans les cheveux de Teddy - silencieux et attentif - ferma très fort les yeux.

_Avec le temps oui, tout irait bien._

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà voilà, nous y sommes enfin. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, j'aime ces côtés un peu entrecoupés, pour que l'on sache ce qui est important sans trop s'étendre sur des banalités. Les sentiments forts sont là et Percy est en vie. C'est à eux maintenant de se rafistoler. Peut-être y aura-t-il un épilogue, mais je ne l'annonce pas pour demain.**_

**_Bisous -encore)_**

**_Blibl'  
_**

.


	11. Un secret XI

_Re-Hello! Alors vous êtes terriblement surpris(es) hein? Remerciez les nombreuses revieweuses qui m'ont confiés être déçu par le manque de frères roux. Je l'ai avait pour vous avouez complètement oublié mais je n'ai eu aucun mal à écrire ce chapitre qui fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est bien la fin pourtant, et rien d'autre à part ce potentiel épilogue dont je vous ai parlé ne verra plus le jour. Merci donc à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et à bientôt. _

_Blibl'  
_

**Un secret**

**X****I  
**

Cela faisait presque dix jours maintenant que Percy était réveillé et même si Harry aurait seulement voulu garder Percy caché le restant de leurs jours, ne plus jamais sortir et risquer, encore, quelque chose, George, Charlie et Bill avaient insisté pour voir leur frère.  
Et Harry ne pouvait plus refuser parce que les médecins avaient dit que Percy allait bien et qu'il ne risquait plus de souffrir du choc.

Draco avait utilisé tous les moyens possibles pour le convaincre et il avait cédé, finalement.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle il était debout devant leur lit, le visage empli d'inquiétude et de tristesse fixant son époux silencieusement, les mains dans les poches.

Le roux sentant sans doute une présence et l'insistance d'un regard sur lui grogna doucement, fronça les sourcils et ramena une main sur ses yeux avant de les ouvrir.

"Harry?" Murmura-t-il doucement en souriant. Il tendit la main et Harry la prit sans hésiter, se raccrocha à lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, s'allongeant et l'entourant de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Perc'." Soupira Harry en cachant son visage dans le cou du roux. Percy fronça les sourcils et embrassa ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que c'est grave?" Demanda-t-il doucement, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer, mais Harry. Parce que c'était Harry qui avait été blessé et qui l'était encore, et non lui, qui avait dormi, s'était réveillé et allait bien ; Il était vivant.

"Oui." Chuchota avec force Harry. Et il ne voulait visiblement pas en venir au fait et Percy sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Qu'avait encore pu faire son mari qui allait le faire souffrir un peu plus.

"Dis-moi, tout va bien. Je suis là et je ne partirais pas."  
Le brun releva la tête et ses yeux étaient si verts qu'il semblait que toute sa magie était centrée là. "Tu es presque parti, alors ne dis pas ça, tu n'en sais rien." Lança Harry férocement, un ton de reproche dans la voix dont Percy ne pu lui tenir rigueur.

"Je suis vivant maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Ils se fixèrent longtemps dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant qu'Harry soupire finalement et le serre plus fort contre lui.

"Quand tu es arrivé à l'hôpital - et sa voix se bloqua parce que c'était si dur de le dire, - Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils ont prévenu." Expliqua lentement le brun, les yeux alertes parcourant le visage de son mari.

Les traits de Percy s'affaissèrent quelque peu mais il ne quitta pas les yeux d'Harry, l'enjoignant ainsi à continuer. Il fallait être fort pour Harry, ne pas l'inquiéter de cette sensation glaciale qui courrait maintenant dans ses veines et de cette pierre qui pesait de tout son poid sur sa poitrine.

"Tes parents étaient inquiets et - il plissa les yeux de colère et mordit ses lèvres, - c'est ton père, qui a envoyé ces types te trouver. Il voulait une compensation pour l'emprisonnement injuste de leurs parents pendant la politique Fudge, et ton père les a envoyé te trouver, disant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec toi." Percy n'était pas sûr finalement que cela valait le coup d'en entendre plus en fait, et il se demandait aussi pourquoi Harry lui disait tout cela. Ce n'était pas important maintenant.

"Je l'ai frappé. Fort. Et je voulais le tuer mais tes frères m'ont empêchés." Il prit un profonde inspiration et releva ses yeux qu'il avait baissé, dans les siens. "Ta mère était inquiète, et Ron et Ginny n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils sont tous rentrés après, sauf Bill, Charlie et George."

La main du brun vint se poser sur la joue de Percy et il sourit. "Bill, Charlie et George étaient dévastés, George plus encore que les autres. Ils t'ont cherché Perc' et ils sont restés là tout le temps et ils ont été très touchés et heureux de savoir que tu étais à moi et qu'on avait Teddy et que tu étais heureux. Ils sont restés là tout le temps. C'est eux qui ont appelés Draco et ils ont été gentil avec lui et je crois même que Draco a des vues sur Charlie et - il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et sourit en voyant que Percy aussi pleurait, - Les médicomages ne voulaient pas que tu sois confronté à cela à ton réveil alors ils les ont prié d'attendre quelque jours avant de venir te voir. J'ai reculé le moment mais ils insistent et Draco est de leur côté et j'ai accepté."

Il y eut un long silence. Longtemps, avant que les épaules de Percy ne tressautent et que des sanglots rejoignent ses larmes. Harry l'attira encore plus contre lui et murmura des mots dans ses cheveux. "Tu ne vas pas retomber malade hein?" Rajouta-t-il après, alors que Percy ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il rit, et releva son regard sur Harry.

"Non, ça va, ce sont des larmes qui font du bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'aime."  
Harry sourit.

_

Même si tout allait bien et que cela avait été des larmes qui faisaient du bien, Percy était très droit et très agité en attendant ses frères, assis sur le canapé à tourner et retourner la théière sur la table basse. Teddy était assis à ses côtés, presque collé à lui et il le regardait avec des grands yeux, l'une de ses mains accrochées à sa veste ample - une grise appartenant à Harry - et l'autre tenant la main de Scorpius qui lui fixait la théière bouger toute seule, encore et encore. "Papa, ils sont gentils tu vas voir." Tenta de le rassurer l'enfant. L'homme serra sa baguette un instant dans sa main puis la rangea dans sa manche et se tourna vers son fils.

"Je sais mon coeur mais ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu." Il embrassa son fils et Scorpius puis se tourna vers Draco.  
"Harry m'a dit que tu étais bien avec Charlie." Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.  
"Ton époux est une pipelette."

Percy haussa les épaules. "Il était inquiet."  
"Ton époux est une pipelette quand il est inquiet."  
Percy sourit. "Avec raison?"

"Monsieur Charlie il habite avec des dragons." Intervint Scorpius, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Draco rit. Et Percy haussa un sourcil parce que c'était là un sourire niais et émerveillé aussi.  
"Oh je vois."  
Encore Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Il est bien." Convint Draco.

Et puis la sonette retentit et Harry qui s'affairait dans la cuisine passa devant eux, recula, embrassa Percy, Teddy et Scorpius, tourna des yeux terrifiés vers Draco parce qu'il avait toujours peur que dès que ses frères entreraient, Percy s'effondrerait. D'un regard convaincant et convaincu de Draco cependant, il se rendit jusqu'à la porte.

Les trois frères étaient là, la même, presque, vive inquiétude sur le visage. Comme si toute la hâte qu'ils avaient montrés à vouloir voir Percy s'était rétractée et avait laissé place à une grande inquiétude.

"Vous êtes là." Murmura Harry, tentant de faire passer le temps.  
"Oui. Ca va aller." Dit Bill en souriant. Charlie et George acquiéscèrent et l'éleveur de Dragon entra, suivit de Bill. George resta incertain sur le pas de la porte.

"On y est maintenant." Et Harry hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux parce qu'il savait ce que pensait George, il savait que sur ce pas de porte il aurait souhaité être à l'aune de revoir son jumeaux mort.  
Mais c'était un autre de ses frères disparus qui était là. "Fred est mort." Croassa George. "Percy est vivant et il va bien. C'est tout ce qui compte."

Bill et Charlie les avaient attendus dans l'entrée et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

Percy déjà debout. Et l'homme ressemblait à son lui plus jeune quand, inquiet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer ses mains et le bout de ses manches parce qu'il voulait parler mais que personne ne l'écoutait jamais. Et il le savait. Ca avait été ainsi quand il avait eu son insigne de préfet. Personne ne l'avait sû avant qu'il aille à Poudlard, parce que personne ne l'écoutait et qu'il ne voulait pas élever la voix et attendait juste qu'on l'écoute.

Charlie fut le premier à le prendre dans ses bras, à le serrer fort, comme un frère en serre un autre en revenant vivant de la guerre et le garda longtemps contre lui. Quand il se recula, ses bras le démengèrent immédiatement et il le reprit encore contre lui. "Je t'aime Percy. Je t'adore d'accord? On a pas fait assez attention à toi. Pardon."

Les bras de Percy étaient restés ballant, les deux fois, et il ne savait pas si il voulait finalement vraiment être là mais Charlie le serrait si fort et il y avait tellement de remord et d'amour dans sa voix qu'il accepta d'être contre son frère, et aimé.

Il remonta ses bras et le serra aussi, fort. "D'accord." Murmura-t-il. Et Charlie pleura contre lui et c'était bien assez. Plus qu'assez. Pour qu'il oublie tout et que tout aille bien.  
Charlie se recula finalement une deuxième fois mais pas la dernière parce qu'il reverrait Percy encore et encore et encore au delà même d'une quelconque amende honorable parce que c'était son petit frère et que jusqu'à la fin, il chérirait sa vie.

Bill était encore plus grand que Charlie, comme un ours, fort et titanesque. Il entoura et ramena son frère contre son torse avec une telle douceur que Percy lui pardonna tout en un instant, qu'il n'y eut pas besoin de mot, juste un baiser en plus dans ses cheveux et l'aura de remord, triste et bienveillante les entourant. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Percy regarda son frère avec tellement d'amour qu'encore, Bill déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en éloigner non plus.

Mais George était là, et Percy croisa son regard et sourit doucement, gentiment, comme si c'était lui qui approchait un frère abandonné, et non l'inverse. George éclata en sanglot.

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait, pour les mauvaises blagues et ce qu'on disait sur toi et d'avoir jamais essayé de te comprendre ou de s'intéresser à ce que tu faisais et de t'avoir volé l'attention de Charlie et Bill et d'avoir accaparé Papa et Maman et de t'avoir jamais écouté et aussi pour t'avoir utilisé comme cobail pour nos blagues et..." Percy le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que ses frères l'avait fait avec lui.

"Vous étiez infernaux." Il sentit George se crisper dans ses bras et sourit. Il était bien là, entouré de ses frères et aimé. Vraiment aimé. "Et je vous en ai beaucoup voulu. Mais plus maintenant et puis vous étiez drôle parfois." Il sourit et embrassa son frère. "George, vous étiez mes petits frères, les jumeaux maléfiques et même si je vous ai détesté pendant longtemps, ce n'était que des instants par-ci par-là. Alors tout va bien."

George pleura encore longtemps ce jour-là.

Mais tout alla bien après.


End file.
